Apprendre à se connaître
by Reveuse
Summary: *Slash* Réponse au défi de Mymye-Potter. Romance entre Percy et Drago! Lisez, je vous en prie! ^_^ Je veux savoir si je suis bonne à autre chose qu'à dire des conneries! *Terminé! Complet! Youppie! ;)*
1. Chapitre 1 Quand on s'ennuit

________________________________________________________  
  
Apprendre à se connaître  
Chapitre 1 - Quand on s'ennuie...  
  
Rated - PG  
Classé - Romance/Humour  
Mettant en vedette - Percy Weasley et Drago Malefoy  
Idée originale de base - Mymye-Potter  
Réponse au défi - Romance Percy/Drago  
Écrit par - Rêveuse  
  
Warnings: SLASH! Moments romantiques entre deux personnes du même sexe, ici deux jolis mâles.   
Notes de l'auteur: Voilà Mymye, j'ai répondu à ce défi! J'ai osé! Et je crois que c'est bien... De l'amour avec un brin d'humour, que peut-on demander de plus? ^_^  
  
P.S.: J'ai écrit ceci en moins d'une journée, et je suis fière du résultat! Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions, je les prendrai avec joie! Quoi, j'ai dit joie? Je voulais dire bonheur éternel! ;) Bonne lecture!  
  
P.P.S.: Oh, et dans cet univers, Percy a déjà rompu avec Pénélope... ça laisse plus de possibilités comme ça, vous croyez pas? : )   
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
"Ah... ex-préfet en chef Weasley..." railla Drago Malefoy, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. "Et aussi piteux qu'avant, à ce que je vois."  
  
C'était un bel après-midi du mois d'août, au manoir Malefoy. La vaste propriété était grandement peuplée, tous des gens du Ministère de la Magie, invités à grand souper donné par Lucius Malefoy, le maître des lieux. Même les Langues-de-plomb y étaient présents, eux qui ne se déplaçaient que rarement. Les festivités allaient de bon train et amenaient avec elles un bruit d'enfer. C'était pourquoi Percy Weasley avait tenté de trouvé un endroit tranquille afin de continuer son travail.  
  
M. Phalaris, son nouveau patron, était très difficile à satisfaire, et Percy s'était juré de tout tenter pour y arriver, même s'il avait à travailler alors que les autres s'amusaient. 'Oh, comme si j'avais besoin de ces futilités,' se disait-il, 'je suis sérieux, moi, je fais mon travail.' Et ce vieux bureau un peu encombré était assez isolé pour lui en laisser la chance.  
  
Malheureusement, le fils du propriétaire, Drago Malefoy, se trouvait également dans la pièce lorsqu'il y entra. Attendant d'abord au pied de la porte, il alla s'installer après que le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction. Il restait là, à lire son livre, silencieux.  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lance l'insulte.  
  
Percy déposa la plume qu'il tenait fermement et se retourna vers le blond.  
  
"Ces vêtements sont neufs," dit-il simplement.  
  
Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
  
"Ça doit être une première dans la famille," répliqua-t-il d'un ton suffisant. "Et je suppose que cette tâche d'encre devait être en prime."  
  
Un rapide coup d'œil à sa manche confirma à Percy qu'il y avait bien là une grande mare bleutée. Le rouquin marmonna un juron, puis entendit un petit rire du côté de Drago.  
  
"Ah, c'est le blasphème le plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendu!" ridiculisa-t-il. " Tu crois faire peur à qui avec ça, Weasley? Aux petites souris qui se mettraient sur ton chemin?" Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.   
  
Percy retient un sourire. "Non, plutôt aux fouines qui ne me dérangeraient dans mon ouvrage." 'Cela devrait faire taire cet insolent,' songea-t-il. Et pour une fois, il remercia Ron d'avoir parlé de cette anecdote intéressante-- Même si deux ou trois fois auraient largement suffies...   
  
L'air de Malefoy devint soudainement sinistre.  
  
"Oh, mais on a le sens de l'humour, que c'est intéressant. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec les autres bouffons du Ministère, pendant que tu y es? Je suis chez moi ici, et j'ai été trop généreux de te laisser partager ce bureau avec moi. Dégage!  
  
Ce n'était définitivement une suggestion.  
  
Percy en avait assez. Un mal de tête commençait à germer dans son crâne, et il n'aurait bientôt plus la force de continuer son travail.  
  
Ce qui serait, bien sûr, la fin du monde.  
  
"Écoute, Malefoy." commença-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. "Tout ce que je veux c'est un peu de calme et de silence; c'est pourquoi je suis venu m'installer ici." Il commença à ramasser ses livres. "Mais si je ne peux pas-"  
  
"Non, attend." Il y avait un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix. "Je- je vais arrêter de te déranger. Tu peux rester."  
  
Percy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que c'était bien le même garçon qui lui avait manqué de respect et avait été si arrogant alors qu'il était préfet?   
  
Effacez ça. Il lui manquait encore de respect et il avait été plutôt arrogant seulement deux minutes auparavant.   
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"J'ai dit que tu pouvais rester." Son pied donnait de petits coups rapides, un tique que certains obtenaient lorsqu'ils essayaient de combattre l'envie d'être insolents.   
  
Un moment d'hésitation, puis Percy reprit sa place sur le siège, et à nouveau entreprit d'installer son matériel.  
  
La salle était plongée dans le silence, rompu simplement par le frottement de la pointe d'une plume contre un parchemin rugueux. Plusieurs minutes étaient passées lorsque soudain Percy sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se relever; le signe que quelqu'un l'observait.   
  
Il laissa passer un moment, mais l'impression ne se dissipa pas. Irrité, il tourna la tête vers Malefoy, à temps pour le voir regarder à coté en vitesse, comme si de rien n'était. Le rouquin laissa sortir un soupir exaspéré, puis retourna à ses affaires.   
  
  
Après la troisième fois, il décida d'agir.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" rugit-il. "J'ai une tâche d'encre dans le dos aussi?"  
  
Pendant un instant, Percy crut voir Drago tressaillir, mais il reprit si vite son air hautain que ça lui sembla n'être qu'une hallucination.  
  
"Je ne t'observe pas, Weasley, je lis!" Il désigna son livre. "Laisse-moi tranquille, veux-tu?"   
  
Percy leva un sourcil incrédule. Le livre était à l'envers.  
  
Finalement il se résigna à tout ouvrage et abandonna son parchemin sur le bureau, puis se tourna complètement vers Malefoy.  
  
"Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin?"  
  
Le jeune homme semblait mener une grande bataille intérieure. Finalement, il répliqua:  
  
"Je- " Il fixait le plancher, fâché contre lui-même. "Je m'ennuie. J'ai absolument rien à faire. Ce bouquin," Il posa le livre négligemment. "je l'ai lu au moins sept fois déjà, et c'est le moins ennuyant que j'ai pu trouver. Je suis totalement seul!"  
  
Malgré lui, Percy sentit un peu de pitié pour le blond, il apparaissait plutôt triste... mais, dix-sept ans de vie commune avec Fred et George Weasley l'avait habitué à se méfier des airs innocents.  
  
"Et c'est pourquoi tu as décidé de me déranger dans mon travail?" Sa voix était lourde de scepticisme. "Parce que tu t'ennuies? Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement?"  
  
Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent légèrement plus grands et sa mâchoire tomba d'un centimètre. 'Comme s'il était choqué,' pensa Percy, 'je ne vois pourtant pas pourquoi...' Mais le visage de Malefoy se recomposa rapidement, et ses épaules s'abaissèrent.  
  
"Parler."  
  
"De quoi?"   
  
Un ton plus irrité: "Je sais pas, moi, n'importe quoi! La température, ton travail, tes amis, ta famille, même! Parle, c'est tout!"   
  
L'air sombre: "Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me convaincre de discuter avec toi, Malefoy-"  
  
"Drago."  
  
Percy fronça les sourcils, confus. "Quoi?"  
  
"Appelle-moi Drago, s'il te plaît." Il serra les mains, embarrassé." Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom, moi aussi?"  
  
L'expression interrogée ne disparut pas de son visage."Heu... d'accord."  
  
Drago le fixait, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. "Et bien?"  
  
"Et bien quoi?"  
  
"Heu... c'est quoi ton prénom?"  
  
  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
  
  
"Et la couleur des murs de ta chambre?"  
  
Une voix morose:"Bleu foncé."  
  
"Ah...heu, ta matière préférée à l'école?"  
  
Percy roula des yeux. "C'est déjà demandé, ça."  
  
"Et bien, aide-moi un peu, aussi! Ça fait quinze minutes que je fais toute la conversation!"  
  
Le rouquin grinça les dents."C'est toi qui voulais parler, Mal-- Drago. On a qu'à arrêter si-"   
  
"Non, non, ça va. Je sais de quoi on pourrait parler... Est-ce que tu as une petite amie?" Il regardait ses ongles tout en parlant, l'image de l'indifférence même, mais Percy ne se fit pas prendre à ce petit jeu.  
  
"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse... ?"   
  
Drago sembla vexé. "Je te pose des questions sur tes goûts alimentaires, ta famille et même ton choix vestimentaire, et tu trouves bizarre que je demande ça? Je ne vois pas la différence."  
  
Percy soupira. "Bon, d'accord. Mais après je retourne travailler. J'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça..."  
  
"Quoi, tu ne veux rien me demander à ton tour?" Un sourire malicieux dansait sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Non, je me suis assez ridiculiser pour aujourd'hui, merci beaucoup."  
  
"Bon, alors répond à la question. T'as une petite amie, oui ou non?"  
  
"Non." Il fit un geste pour reprendre sa place à l'avant du bureau.  
  
"Hé!" Drago fronça les sourcils. "Je veux plus de détails!"   
  
Là, Percy fut vraiment étonné.  
  
"Tu sais," dit-il sérieusement. "Tu es vraiment bizarre. On jurerait que ça t'intéresse."  
  
D'un coup, Drago était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude.  
  
"En fait," continua Percy. "Je dirais même que tu n'as pas arrêter de me dévisager depuis que je suis ici."  
  
Drago semblait souhaiter d'être n'importe où sauf dans cette salle.  
  
Percy continua de le fixer soupçonneusement, puis lâcha le morceau. "Tu m'espionnes pour le compte de Tu Sais Qui, avoue-le!"  
  
Drago afficha en même temps un air soulagé et paniqué.  
  
"Bien sûr que non!" lâcha-t-il. "Je ne suis même pas un Mangemort, regarde!" Il releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier, et lui montra son bras sans marque.   
  
Percy perdit de son air interrogateur.  
  
"Dans ce cas..." songea-t-il à haute voix, " Passons à la théorie numéro deux..." Il regarda Drago fixement dans les yeux.   
  
Et sourit.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
Fin de la première partie.   
  
Le deuxième chapitre sera intitulé - Questions sans réponses  
Je vous laisse imaginer ^_^  
  
Bye, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon petit bébé. Je sens que je vais aimer écrire cette fic... ; )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapitre 2 Questions sans réponses

Apprendre à se connaître  
Chapitre 2 - Questions sans réponses  
  
Rated - PG  
Classé - Romance/Humour  
Mettant en vedette - Percy Weasley et Drago Malefoy  
Idée originale de base - Mymye-Potter  
Réponse au défi - Romance Percy/Drago  
Écrit par - Rêveuse  
  
Warnings: SLASH! Moments romantiques entre deux personnes du même sexe, ici deux mâles.   
Notes de l'auteur: Merci infiniment à mes reviewers! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
Assa: Je crois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes... on verra bien! ;) Et tu vois, je t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps! Merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme!   
Et pour les murs de Percy, et bien, j'ai tout inventé ^-^  
  
seskmet: Moi aussi, cette fic commence à me faire aimer Percy! Il paraît moins barbant, hein? :) Et j'adore ce côté caché de Drago aussi, c'est trop cute! ^^   
J'attends ton défi avec hâte, on va voir comment il est, ton Drago à toi ;)  
  
Kaihei: Merci, j'essayais de rendre la fin le plus attrayant possible. Je semble avoir réussit :)  
  
marie.hedwige: Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant! Je ne vais pas arrêter, surtout pas si j'ai des lecteurs aussi intéressés que toi! ^_^ Merci beaucoup pour ce joli commentaire!  
  
Sophie Black: Oui, chef, je continue cette fic. ^-^ Et JE t'ordonne de continuer la tienne aussi! Et pis moi je l'aime son côté humoristique, tu es mieux de pas l'ôter! Même s'il n'y en avait pas tellement dans le chapitre 2... *soupir* En tous cas merci beaucoup pour tes impressions, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire était aussi mignonne que ça!^-^  
  
Mymye-Potter: Oui, je suis contente là! ^_^ Et je te remercie d'avoir oser lire la fic même si tu n'aimes pas tant le slash! Et je suis contente que tu apprécies! Après tout, c'est ton défi, hein? Mais je crois que c'est le seul de tes défis que JE vais faire... phew, j'ai aucune idée pour les autres!! Et merci pour avoir remarqué le contexte; une inspiration subite alors que je pliais du linge (J'ai jamais été aussi contente de plier du linge de ma vie!) !   
  
sarah: C'est d'accord que tu trouves l'acteur horrible, dans ma mémoire il était beau, mais j'ai revu le film (que je possède personnellement, en bonne fan d'Harry Potter ^^) et c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas si joli... la face est correcte, mais les cheveux... Ahh!   
Je crois que c'est ça voix (française) qui m'avait attirée. ^^;   
Merci pour ta review! :)  
  
Chris Andrei: Merci beaucoup! Je fais de mon mieux pour vous captivez ;) J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bon que l'autre.  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
P.S.: Bon, on a regardé surtout du point de vue de Percy dans le dernier chapitre... qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller un peu du côté de Drago maintenant, hein? ^_^  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dans ce cas... Passons à la théorie numéro deux..."  
  
Il fixa Drago directement dans les yeux.   
  
Celui-ci avala difficilement, sentant un lourd poids dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas trop ce que Percy allait dire, mais il était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre.  
  
Et c'est à ce moment-là que le rouquin avait sourit.  
  
Drago se sentit tressaillir, bien à sa surprise.   
  
'Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi?', se demanda-il, irrité et un brin anxieux. Il n'avait pas tellement été lui-même depuis un moment. 'Pourquoi je réagis comme ça à ce stupide sourire? Je- ce n'est qu'un Weasley, bon sang! Je veux cent fois plus que n'importe quel d'entre eux! Je suis supérieur! Et même s'il est pas laid du tout, ça ne change-- '   
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement sous le choc. 'Je n'ai pas pensé ça, je n'ai pas pensé ça!' tenta-t-il de se convaincre en secouant la tête exagérément.   
  
Quand il releva les yeux, Percy Weasley l'observait étrangement.  
  
Drago prit son air le plus décontracté, essayant d'agir le plus normalement du monde malgré le fait que son coeur battait à cent kilomètres à l'heure.   
  
"Et quelle est cette deuxième théorie?" répliqua-t-il, tentant de sembler désintéressé. '*Étant* désintéressé,' corrigea Drago mentalement. 'Je m'en fous complètement.'   
  
Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'attendre avidement la réponse.  
  
Percy apparaissait songeur. "Hé bien," fit-il. "Je pense que ton attitude m'est familière... je reconnais cette expression innocente, ce désir de tout connaître sur moi..." Il examina soigneusement Drago, guettant son moindre geste. "Mes frères font ça aussi, ils s'informent de moi quand ils préparent un mauvais coup. C'est ce que tu es entrain de faire, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Drago reprit un souffle qu'il ne savait pas retenu et se détendit, bizarrement soulagé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait tellement redouté, mais--  
  
"Tu m'aimes."  
  
Drago ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il releva les yeux brusquement et s'exclama:  
  
"Quoi?!"  
  
Percy affichait un petit sourire connaisseur. "Tu m'aimes," répéta-il. "J'ai vu ta réaction, et je sais lire entre les lignes."  
  
Drago en était presque bouche bée.   
  
Presque.  
  
"Il n'y a aucune lignes! Et s'il y en avait, il n'y aurait rien entre elles!" tonna-t-il. "Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, qu'est-ce que tu insinue? On ne me parle pas comme ça, pas à un Malefoy!" La fureur de sa voix était quasiment palpable.  
  
Percy continuait à sourire comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal.   
  
Ce qui frustra Drago encore davantage.  
  
"Et pourquoi tu souris comme ça, hein?," rugit-il. "Tu m'aimes aussi et tu trouve ça drôle?!"  
  
Cela prit deux secondes entières à Drago pour comprendre le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
La pression était trop forte; Percy éclata de rire.   
  
"C'est trop- !" s'exclama-t-il entre deux gloussements. "Jamais vu- pas depuis Pénélope- Même chose, même!" Il rigola de plus belle.  
  
"Hein?" Drago était maintenant confus, et en avait totalement oublié sa colère.  
  
Il observait le grand rouquin, plié en deux sur sa chaise, laissant échapper quelques mots incohérents à l'occasion. Il supposa que ce devait être un rare spectacle; Percy Weasley, mort de rire et ayant oublié toute notion du temps. Percy Weasley, celui qui était habituellement si sérieux qu'il en avait déjà presque fait dormir. Drago connaissait bien sa réputation. 'Il faut connaître ses ennemis', récita automatiquement la voix de Lucius dans sa tête. Et tous les Gryffondors étaient des ennemis.   
  
Revenant sur terre, et décidant tout d'un coup qu'il n'aimait pas du tout être ignoré ainsi, Drago se racla bruyamment la gorge. Percy se tourna vers lui, à nouveau sobre si ce n'était que pour un sourire moqueur.   
  
Il s'excusa brièvement de son comportement, et devant l'air interrogateur de Drago, entreprit de s'expliquer.  
  
"C'est seulement que... ça m'a rappelé ma ex-petite amie, Pénélope Deauclair. Elle et moi- hé bien," Il se passa la main dans les cheveux."On ne s'entendait pas du tout au début. En fait, elle passait son temps à me dire à quel point j'étais ennuyeux, et tout et tout..." Il fronça les sourcils légèrement. "Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle-" Le sourire moqueur réapparut sur ses lèvres. "Elle s'échappa et m'avoua qu'elle me trouvait mignon."  
  
Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau.  
  
Percy continuait à parler, perdu dans ses souvenirs. "Elle s'était figée, et me regardait avec des yeux ronds... Et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai rit." Sa voix flottait dans l'air, légère comme tout, remplie de bonne humeur. "Et elle a été si surprise qu'elle m'a imité et on a passé la soirée à parler joyeusement. Et on a commencé à sortir ensemble."   
  
Son regard se posa sur Drago, qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise.   
  
"Et j'ai simplement eu l'impression de revivre ce moment, et j'ai trouvé ça comique..."   
  
Drago cligna des yeux, marmonnant un 'ok'. Puis, bizarrement embarrassé, il regarda aux alentours, à la recherche d'une distraction. Il devait absolument effacer toutes ces pensées étranges et ces sentiments bizarres qui l'envahissait d'un coup. Il ne pouvait pas l'identifier, mais quelque chose semblait lui ronger les entrailles.  
  
Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne pouvait pas l'identifier, car il n'aurait certainement pas aimer savoir que lui, Drago Malefoy, ressentait de la jalousie.  
  
Et que c'était envers Pénélope.  
  
Ses yeux trouvèrent l'horloge, et il eût une exclamation de surprise.   
  
"Le souper! Il va commencer!" s'exclama-t-il. "Il faut partir tout de suite!" Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Percy, puis se hâta à franchir la porte en route vers la salle à manger, content de sortir enfin de la pièce, et de cette situation embarrassante.  
  
S'il était resté un moment de plus, il aurait pu voir Percy afficher un petit sourire, puis partir sans une dernière pensée envers son travail.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
Fin de la deuxième partie  
  
Le troisième chapitre sera intitulé - Retour à la civilisation  
  
Salut, et merci d'avoir lu! Mais, euh, dites-moi... j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir perdu Percy là. Il ressemble un peu trop à un jeune Dumbledore à mon goût... :(  
  
Trouvez-vous que je torture trop Drago? Pauvre petit, il est tout mélangé! ^^;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapitre 3 Retour à la civilisation

Apprendre à se connaître  
Chapitre 3 - Retour à la civilisation  
  
Rated - PG  
Classé - Romance/Humour  
Mettant en vedette - Percy Weasley et Drago Malefoy   
Idée originale de base - Mymye-Potter  
Réponse au défi - Romance Percy/Drago  
Écrit par - Rêveuse   
  
Warnings: SLASH! Moments romantiques entre deux personnes du même sexe, ici deux mâles.  
Notes de l'auteur: Merci encore infinitivement à mes reviewers! C'est vous qui m'encourager à écrire si vite! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
hermione359: Je te remercie ici pour deux reviews! Merci beaucoup! ^-^ Je sais que le couple n'est *vraiment* pas conventionnel, et je pense que je n'aurais jamais écrit ça sans le défi de Mymye-Potter! C'est elle que tu dois remercier!  
Et moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé la réaction de Drago! ^_^  
  
piloup: Merci! Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé Percy-qui-rit bizarre au début... mais, après tout il a eu une blonde; il doit avoir un *minimum* de sens de l'humour... et il a vécu avec les jumeaux Weasley! C'est donc possible!^^  
Et tu l'as vraiment, la façon de résumer toi... ""Oooouuuf...." "Tu m'aimeuh!" "Aaaargh !!!"" LOL!  
  
seskhmet: Oui, je l'ai passé à defrost sept minutes trente, puis je l'ai saupoudré de sel. Miam miam... ^_^ Non mais sérieusement, t'as raison en disant qu'on peut se permettre de le deviner! Et puis! [voir paragraphe en haut] ça serait possible!  
Et pour ton défi: Rated R , hein? Hum, ça promet... :) Écrit vite!  
  
marie.hedwige: WOW! J'ai une fan officielle ;) Trop cool! Je suis super contente que tu apprécies mes fics comme ça! Woha! ^^ Hum, désolée, c'est l'émotion... *Se fait couronner et mettre un gros bouquet de roses dans les mains* Merci! Merci! Je suis si émue! Je voudrais remercier--   
Err... désolée, je m'égare...en tous cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup!!!  
  
sarah: D'accord, d'accord, tu pourras voir un peu plus du massacre de Drago ;D et on verra si tu as raison pour ta petite scène au souper... Et puis pour la deuxième théorie, quelques-uns uns l'avaient devinée mais je suis fière de la façon que je l'ai mis... Merci de l'apprécier aussi ;)  
  
Sophie Black: Oui, il est plus court, je voulais laisser le souper au complet pour ce chapitre, et puis, ça me permet de torturer mes lecteurs! ^_~ Mais tu as zété si gentille que z'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poster ze chapitre aussi tôt que possible!  
Et tant mieux si ça ne ressemble pas à une connerie, je me force pour ça... tu sais pas à quel point j'ai été tentée de faire annoncer une soirée karaoké à Lucius! *écarte le pouce et l'index* J'ai passé à ÇA! ^_^  
  
Assa: Oui tu avais la même théorie #2...qu'est-ce que tu veux, les grands esprits se rencontrent! ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review! *Effectivement*, ton enthousiasme m'a bien inspirée! Mais je sens que j'ai aurais encore besoin pour le prochain chapitre... *puppy eyes*  
Oui, percycace, tu l'as dit! Je l'aime beaucoup mon petit Percy psychologue... ^_^ *tousse* même s'il ressemble un peu à Dumbie..  
  
Mymye-Potter: Merci! Franchement j'aurais jamais pensé que cette fic aurait autant de succès moi-même! Moi aussi je suis fière! Et merci pour m'avoir rassurer sur la OCCness de Percy, avec les autres, vous m'avez empêché de me morfondre dans la honte totale :)   
Oh, et pour la tête, essaie de l'aplatir avec un marteau, ça marche pour moi ^_~   
~*~*~*~   
  
  
P.S.: Et puisque la plupart semblait tellement apprécier la torture de Drago, et bien en revoilà! ^_^ Une parie c'est le point de vue de Drago, l'autre c'est celui de Percy, puis on revient à Drago... oui, je sais, Percy vous a manqué lui aussi! ;)  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Pour Drago Malefoy, les dîners distingués et les grands banquets chics, c'était son élément.   
...et ce fut également l'unique raison l'empêchant de se conduire comme un parfait idiot alors qu'il pénétra dans la salle à manger du Manoir.  
  
Immédiatement après son entrée quelque peu précipitée, il entama une démarche arrogante, et dédaigna un rapide regard à la foule. Ils étaient déjà tous attablés. Apercevant son père, il alla prendre place à côté de lui.   
  
Ou du moins, c'était son intention.  
  
Il ne fut pas très content de voir que la chaise était occupée par Cornelius Fudge.  
  
Et il fut encore moins heureux en découvrant que la seule place libre était entre Arthur Weasley et le vieux Perkins... et par conséquent, à une chaise d'un certain jeune homme, qui était justement assis à côté de son père...  
  
Il jura mentalement.  
  
Drago poussa un soupir excessif, et s'avoua vaincu. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la chaise et s'y laissa tomber brutalement.  
  
Il concentrait toute son attention sur son repas, et non -oh non jamais!- sur Percy Weasley. La conversation que jeune homme échangeait avec son père était tout simplement trop forte pour que qui que ce soit puisse l'ignorer...  
  
"...J'ai terminé la majeure partie de l'explication des principaux facteurs, sans bien sûr oublier la partie détaillant les conseils. Les matériaux conseillés, dans l'ordre alphabétiques, -"  
  
Et bla bla bla...  
  
Il semblait bien que Percy avait repris son attitude habituelle... Mais COMMENT pouvait-il agir si normalement alors que Drago, lui, éprouvait en ce moment ce qui semblaient être les émotions les plus intenses qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sa vie?! Et qu'il questionnait en ce moment sa masculinité et ses principes fondamentaux! Ce n'était pas juste!   
  
Drago était perdu dans ses pensées, ajoutant mécaniquement - et accidentellement - de la confiture de fraise sur sa salade.  
  
'Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'agir comme ça?! Me ridiculiser ainsi devant un Weasley, si jamais ça se savait... et pourquoi? Pourquoi?! Je comprends pas pour quelle sombre raison j'ai dit "aussi"! "Tu m'aimes aussi."! Pouah! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris?!! Ma langue a fourché... oui c'est ça, ma stupide langue en est la cause! Traîtresse! Car, je l'ai dis et le répète: JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'UN WEASLEY!"   
  
Drago frappa très bruyamment les poings sur la table, attirant l'attention de tout les gens aux alentours. Répondant aux regards curieux avec une grimace féroce, il rebaissa la tête vers son assiette, toujours furieux contre lui-même.   
  
À deux pas de là, Percy Weasley dissimula un sourire sous une serviette de table.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Passe-moi la sauce, s'il te plaît."  
  
Drago releva la tête et regarda curieusement autour de lui. Il était plutôt lent à sortir de sa stupeur...  
  
"Passe-moi la sauce, s'il te plaît," répéta-t-il en insistant bien sur la formule de politesse. Son père était là, après tout, et il devait utiliser ses bonnes manières.  
  
Reconnaissant enfin la voix, Drago dirigea soudainement son regard vers lui, les yeux empreint de colère, de doute, de surprise et d'interrogation.   
  
'Oh mon dieu... c'est si drôle!'  
  
"Pourrais-tu me passer la sauce aux prunes qui est devant toi, je te pris?" reformula Percy soigneusement, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre pour résister à l'envie de sourire.  
  
Drago fixa longuement la bouche du rouquin, puis éloigna les yeux d'un brutal mouvement de la tête. Il était évident pour Percy qu'il était surpris et fâché de ses propres réflexions. Le rouquin dût mordre sa lèvre un peu plus fort.  
  
Puis, semblant revenir à la réalité, Drago prit le bol de sauce et le posa négligemment devant Arthur Weasley. L'homme le scruta un instant, questionné, puis le ramassa et le tendit vers Percy, qui hochait la tête, assurant que c'était pour lui. Arthur jeta ensuite un coup d'œil septique vers Drago, mais ne dit rien, et retourna rapidement à sa discussion avec M. Phalaris, qui était assis de l'autre côté de Percy.   
  
Doucement, le jeune homme versa un peu de la mixture brunâtre dans son assiette, puis déposa aisément le bol devant Drago. Celui-ci suivit le mouvement du regard, puis regarda Percy.  
  
"La prochaine fois," dit ce dernier, "donne-moi-le directement."  
  
Et il laissa enfin le sourire apparaître sur son visage.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
La phrase résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête...  
  
"La prochaine fois, donne-moi-le directement."   
  
'Grrr... Mais comment ose-il?! D'abord, c'était un ordre, et Drago Malefoy ne reçoit d'ordre de personne! ...sauf bien sûr de père et de-- En tous cas, sûrement pas d'un Weasley!!! Arg, et il osa sourire! Me sourire en plein visage! Ses yeux pleins de moquerie... ses yeux...' Il se sentit bizarrement relaxer au souvenir du visage de Percy, mais se reprit rapidement. 'Je suis supposé être en colère! Je DOIS être en colère! Toute cette faiblesse est fausse! FAUSSE!'   
  
Et il vient soudainement à une conclusion.   
  
'Je dois voir Percy immédiatement.'   
  
Et sur ce, il se leva.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
Fin de la deuxième partie  
  
Je n'ai aucune idée du nom du prochain chapitre-  
  
Merci d'avoir lu! Et de me donner votre avis...?  
Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre...en tous cas, moins que les autres... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez???   
  
  
~~Petit fait intéressant:~~  
  
  
Phalaris, le nom du nouveau patron fictif de Percy, était le nom d'un tyran de 570-554 av. J.-C., et dont la réputation était de brûler ses victimes dans un taureau d'airain. ^_^ Rêveuse trouvait ça drôle.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapitre 4 Explications ?

Apprendre à se connaître  
Chapitre 4 - Explications ...?  
  
Rated - PG  
Classé - Romance/Humour  
Mettant en vedette - Percy Weasley et Drago Malefoy   
Idée originale de base - Mymye-Potter  
Réponse au défi - Romance Percy/Drago  
Écrit par - Rêveuse   
  
Warnings: SLASH! Moments romantiques entre deux personnes du même sexe, ici deux mâles.  
  
Notes de l'auteur: Je sais, je sais... j'ai pris du temps!... Mais ce chapitre a été plutôt dur à écrire! Et j'ai (comme d'habitude) perdu l'inspiration un moment... *soupir* Je vais tenter de me reprendre, c'est juré! :D  
  
Merci encore infinitivement à mes reviewers! C'est vous qui m'encourager à écrire!   
  
~*~*~*~  
Mymye-Potter: Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle ;) Et... euh... non, je vais pas aller aussi vite que ça, t'en fais pas! Même si j'ai bien faillit faire quelque chose du genre...hihihi... en tous cas, merci pour ton appréciation; ça me fait chaud au cœur des commentaires comme les tiens! ^_^  
  
hermione359: Voilà qui va répondre à (une partie du moins) tes interrogations! :) Et j'aime être sadique, donc vous aurez tous droit à un autre cliff hanger ce chapitre-ci... ::Insérer rire diabolique ici:: ...Bah, et puis non... je vais être gentille: je vais arrêter ça plus doucement cette fois-ci! Mais seulement cette fois! ^_^   
Merci pour ta review! :D  
  
Fany: Merci beaucoup! :) Bon, alors, mon Percy est OOC mais on l'aime comme ça? Cool! ^_^ En tous cas, voici plus de réflexions signées Drago dans ce chapitre! J'espère que tu aimeras!  
  
sarah: ^_~ Mais bien sûr! Plus de torture pour notre cher blondinet! Et j'ai *vraiment* fait de mon mieux pour écrire un long chapitre... j'ai pas calculé, et je crois avoir réussit. :)  
Percy aimer Drago? Hum... Ch'sais pas... On verra... ;)  
  
Sophie Black: Oh la la! On voit ton côté Serpentard dans cette review! ^-^Tu veux que Percy le blackmail? Je crois qu'il n'y avait pas pensé... Je suppose qu'il est pas assez méchant pour ça, ou qu'il attend tout simplement que la soirée se termine... Il est plein de surprises. ^_^ ...Bon, ok, la vérité c'est que j'y avais pas penser! Contente là?!  
  
Amélie Potter: Quoi?! Drago est amoureux de Percy?! Ah! C'est pour *ça* qu'il se conduisait si bizarrement! ;) Merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme et j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre!  
  
valharry: Je suis contente que tu aimes ça! ^_^ Et voilà encore plus de torture! Contente de t'avoir démontré que le slash n'est pas toujours mauvais :) Et tu trouves mon fic excellent? Wow! Merci!! (Bon...où est donc ce marteau?)  
  
Assa: Alors toi t'es en pleine forme! ^_^ J'adore ta review! Merci!!! J'ai un sens de l'humour étrange? Hé bien j'en suis fière! :) Et j'ai encore d'autres "faits intéressants" au bas de ce chapitre... et ils sont vrais! Ils m'ont fait rire! ^-^   
Et ton message est très clair; je continue, d'accord! :)  
  
marie.hedwige: Ressort les confettis, j'ai *enfin* réussit à faire un autre chapitre! ^_^ J'espère que celui-là te plaira plus! Faut plaire à ses fans hein ;) Et pour la salade, non, il ne l'a pas mangé... il était beaucoup trop occupé à ignorer Percy, bien sûr! ^_~ En tous cas, merci pour ta review et ton intérêt!  
  
  
Et sur ce, la suite... *roulement de tambours*  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Et Drago se leva.  
  
En même temps que tous les autres membres de la salle.   
  
"Un toast," annonça Cornelius Fudge solennellement. "À nos merveilleux hôtes: Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy."  
  
Plusieurs tintements de verre résonnèrent dans la pièce, plus ou moins en chœur, et de fortes exclamations suivirent. Drago profita de cette distraction pour prendre Percy par le collet et le tirer de sa chaise.  
  
"Hé!", tenta de crier Percy, scandalisé, mais le son fut arrêter par la main de Drago.   
  
"Tais-toi!" siffla Drago fermement. Il redressa le rouquin et le força à courir hors de la salle, puis le long d'un corridor. Un silence inconfortable régnait entre eux, brisé seulement par le son de leurs pas. Percy suivait le rythme, confus, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il l'attendait... Drago, lui, ne pensait qu'à une chose.  
  
'Il nous faut une chambre!'  
  
(Auteur: ^_^ Non, non, pas dans ce sens là...)  
  
Le jeune sorcier tourna finalement à sa gauche et ouvrit la porte devant lui. Il y força Percy; ce dernier étant resté immobile dans l'encadrement.   
  
La pièce était plutôt petite, elle ne contenait qu'un lit et une poignée de meubles. Le geste brusque que Drago avait employé pour faire entrer le rouquin fit atterrir ce dernier sur le lit. Le visage songeur, le blond verrouilla ensuite l'entrée et s'assit calmement sur un bureau.   
  
Percy, quant à lui, tentait désespérément de se sortir du lit. Il était affreusement emmêlé: les couvertures, ensorcelées pour rester bien en ordre le jour, combattaient l'intrus férocement. Et pour compléter le tout, le jeune homme avait le pied coincé entre les barreaux du montant...   
  
Ça aurait put être un tableau plutôt comique pour lui; mais Drago était coupé de la réalité par ses réflexions.  
  
'Pourquoi je l'ai amené ici?' pensa-t-il, cachant sa perplexité par de la colère. "Je- la bibliothèque était pourtant plus près! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça?!' Il grogna. 'Mais non! Il a fallut que je prenne la pièce la plus petite du manoir, et une *chambre à coucher* en plus! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec moi?! ...et pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai amené ici?!'   
  
Rapidement ennuyé de penser en rond, il jeta un coup d'œil à son, hum... "invité".  
  
La respiration haletante, Percy avait enfin réussit à sortir de l'enchevêtrement de couvertures autrefois appelé "lit". Peu après l'exploit du jeune homme, celui-ci se replaça à la perfection, et un bonbon à la menthe apparu même sur l'édredon.   
  
Avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, le rouquin prit une longue inspiration et s'assit sur une chaise.   
  
"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"   
  
Il l'avait dit si brusquement que Drago sursauta. Il se reprit rapidement, essayant d'oublier la drôle de sensation qui s'élevait dans sa poitrine.  
  
"Parler."  
  
"De quoi?"  
  
Tous les deux eurent un fort sentiment de déjà-vu. Drago resta silencieux, l'air pensif.  
  
'C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce je dis? ...Hum, tout d'abord, faisons une liste de ce que je veux savoir: Alors, 1) Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a jeté un sort? ...c'est vrai quoi! C'est la seule explication possible à mon comportement!'  
  
Ses yeux étaient plissés: "Quel sortilège m'as-tu lancé?"   
  
Percy gardait son faux sourire.  
  
"Je n'ai rien fait. C'est ton comportement habituel, je suppose..."  
  
"Sale menteur!" cria le jeune sorcier, quelque peu surpris par sa propre réaction. "Dis-moi immédiatement ce que tu m'as fait!"  
  
Il s'était redressé et serrait les poings, regardant Percy avec une haine renouvelée. Il se sentait enfin lui-même, et son énergie en était renforcée.   
  
"Calme-toi. Je te dis que je n'ai rien fait." dit fermement Percy, les sourcils froncés.   
  
Voyant que Drago n'avait toujours pas changer d'expression; la colère encore clairement visible dans son visage et près à attaquer à tout moment, Percy sortit sa baguette magique et en menaça le blondin.  
  
"Calme-toi. Maintenant."   
  
'Pour qui me prend-il?' pensa Drago, outragé. 'Il voudrait que je lui obéisse maintenant?! Comme un sale chien?!' Il montra les dents. 'Ça, JAMAIS!'  
  
Il sentit un déclic.  
  
Et se jeta sur Percy.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu sous le choc, mais Percy eut le temps de se pousser de la trajectoire.  
  
Il regarda Drago atterrir durement sur la chaise, le dossier en plein dans le ventre. Le blond se plia en deux sous la douleur et laissa échapper un cri. Tombant ensuite sur le sol, il y gît; immobile.  
  
Percy restait à contempler la scène, sans bouger. Il avait sa baguette magique, et la partie pratique de son cerveau décida tout à coup de s'en servir. Il jeta un faible charme anti-douleur sur Drago; c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.   
  
Il tenta ensuite de sortir de la pièce, afin d'aller chercher de l'aide, mais la porte était cadenassée et il n'avait pas la force de jeter un autre sort ou de simplement chercher la clé.  
  
Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le corps quasi inerte à quelques centimètres de lui.  
  
'Qu'ai-je fais?' songea-t-il, se sentant impuissant. 'Je suis l'adulte. Et je suis supposé être responsable de lui...' Il eut une expression dégoûtée. 'C'était un jeu, une simple blague au début, et voilà où ça a mené! Il est blessé! ...mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris aussi? Je sais que je n'aie pas été à la hauteur... Ciel! Je me suis conduit comme un gamin! Pas mieux que Fred ou George!' Il fronça les sourcils. 'C'est terminé, je laisse Malefoy tranquille maintenant. J'ai été assez irresponsable comme ça...'  
  
  
Drago avait bougé, interrompant ses réprimandes. Le blond avait déplié quelque peu les jambes, ce qui décida Percy à agir. Il se leva et pris Drago par les épaules, le forçant ainsi à s'asseoir. Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux, mais ne dit mot. Il resta toujours silencieux après s'être fait déposer dans le lit, sous les couvertures. (pour ne pas activer le sortilège dont Percy avait été la victime)   
  
Pas un bruit ne venait troubler cette scène: Un Weasley, anxieux et immobile, aux côtés du jeune Malefoy, au caractère si désagréable à l'habitude, qui était maintenant faible et avait enfin donné libre cours à ses pensées...  
  
'Je crois que... je l'aim- je veux dire, que je ne le déteste pas trop après tout...' Il oublia d'un coup la légère douleur de ses côtés et laissa tomber complètement ses défenses.   
  
Et pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il eut un vrai sourire.   
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
La *vrai* fin du chapitre 4.  
  
  
Oh my god... Suis-je entrain de tourner ça en histoire à l'eau de rose?!   
  
Dites-moi vos opinions! Pleease! :D Je- je vais vous donner un tas de biscuits! *Sourire charmeur* ;)  
  
  
  
~*~ Petits faits intéressants ~*~  
  
  
Le mot de *mon* (vieux)dictionnaire français se rapprochant le plus de "Malefoy", c'est "maléfique". :)  
  
  
...Et pour le nom original anglais, "Malfoy", c'est "malformation" ...   
  
^_^   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Chapitre 5 Sans titre

Apprendre à se connaître  
Chapitre 5 -   
  
Rated - PG  
Classé - Romance/Humour  
Mettant en vedette - Percy Weasley et Drago Malefoy  
Idée originale de base - Mymye-Potter  
Réponse au défi - Romance Percy/Drago  
Écrit par - Rêveuse  
  
Warnings: SLASH! Moments romantiques entre deux personnes du même sexe, ici deux mâles.   
Notes de l'auteure: Merci infiniment à mes reviewers! Vous êtes fantastiques!!! ^_^   
  
~*~*~*~  
Sophie Black: Non, il ne le savait pas... ou plutôt, il déniait! ^_^ Pauvre Drago, c'est un dur coup pour lui d'apprendre qu'il a des sentiments... ;) Merci pour toute ta review!   
  
Fany: ^_^ Tiens, t'auras les deux! *Envoie les biscuits* Hum... juste une chose, ces biscuits son la gracieuseté de Hagrid...  
Lol, contente que ce bout là te plaise! :D Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire! ^-^ Et puis, j'ai était sadique, oui, mais je crois que je me surpasse dans ce chapitre... Bwahaha! ;)  
  
juliepotter: Merci beaucoup! ^_^ Moi aussi j'étais septique au début, et je suis si contente d'avoir bien réussit quelque chose pour une fois! ;) Captivée, hein? Bien j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!  
  
Cath: Lol, oui c'est ça, t'as tout compris! ^_^ Encore un autre petit combat dans ce chapitre... mais je suis pas sûre qui seras le gagnant encore... Faudra attendre... ;) Merci pour la review!  
  
seskmet: ;) D'accord, d'accord, pas de violons... *Barre 'violons' de la liste de choses à faire* En tous cas, merci de ton avis, et puis t'as raison! Et j'ai mis cette fic dans romance, oui ou non?! Thankilou pour la review! *Donne un biscuit*  
  
sarifa la lune: Ah... bizarre... oui, ça décrit bien je trouve :) Merci beaucoup de ton encouragement, et excuse-moi d'avoir pris autant de temps à écrire!  
  
marie.hedwige: Lol, contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule qui pense croche ici! ^_^ Merci de ton enthousiasme, c'est franchement apprécié! Et pour la danse, bien, j'espère que ce chapitre te feras autant plaisir! :D  
  
sarah: Hahaha, mais t'aime vraiment la torture de Drago, toi! ^_^ ...moi aussi, alors t'en fait pas, je continue! *Expression machiavélique* En tous cas, j'espère que les biscuits se sont rendus, et que tu ne t'es pas cassé les dents! Hagrid aimerais avoir les commentaires, en passant... ^_^  
  
Mymye-Potter: Oui, j'aime faire peur... gnac gnac... ;) Et moi aussi j'ai aimé le truc du dictionnaire! ^_^ Et je remettrai d'autres faits intéressants si j'en trouve! En tous cas, merci énormément pour tes commentaires, et puis oui, bien sûr que je suis fine! :) ...mais pas dans ce chapitre... *Sourire diabolique* Et tu auras la réponse à ta question un jour ou l'autre... ^^  
~*~*~*~  
  
Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent et review! Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi! *Essuie une larme de joie* MERCI! Et bonne lecture!  
  
Bon, la dernière fois qu'on s'est quittés, Drago était dans le lit et s'y calmait.   
  
Et Percy se demandait encore pourquoi Drago l'avait amené là...   
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
"Et puis... de quoi voulais-tu qu'on discute?" demanda Percy nonchalamment, ne voulant pas provoquer. La blague était terminée pour de bon; il reprenait son sérieux.  
  
Drago se figea. Il avait oublié qu'il devait une explication... et l'idée d'en donner une maintenant ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
  
Il venait enfin de s'avouer qu'il aimait la compagnie de Percy, ainsi, dans le silence. Mais il était moins sûr pour la conversation...  
  
"Ce n'est plus important." dit-il le plus fermement possible, tentant d'avoir un ton sans réplique, mais l'air que Percy affichait lui montrait qu'il avait échoué lamentablement.   
  
Puis le rouquin soupira, abandonnant l'idée d'insister. Il avait un travail à finir après tout. "C'est d'accord." Son visage reprit son air neutre si familier. "Et bien je vais te laisser..." Et il se redressa.  
  
"Non!"  
  
S'il il était surpris, Percy ne le fit pas paraître.   
  
Calmement: "Oui."   
  
Drago fronçait les sourcils, mais ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. "Non reste," ordonna-t-il d'un ton trop strict, mais il se racheta un ajoutant un: "S'il te plaît."   
  
Sa voix s'était cassé quelque part dans ces derniers mots mais le Serpentard fit comme si de rien était, tentant de conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait.   
  
Percy était vraiment tenté de partir, d'abandonner toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute, mais un autre accès de pitié lui fit reprendre son siège. Il voyait bien sous la façade de Drago que celui-ci était confus et incertain, et savait qu'il en était la cause.   
  
Il poussa un soupir silencieux, et regarda le blond.  
  
Drago, lui, fixait le plancher. Il avait empêché le rouquin de s'en aller... mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire?  
  
'Bon, on résume: Je n'ai pas envie de parler, et on est seuls dans une chambre à coucher...' Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer lorsqu'une une image se glissa vicieusement dans son subconscient.  
  
(Et oui, une autre attaque de mon esprit tordu... ^-^)  
  
Il secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. 'Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! Arg! Je ne suis pas gay pourtant! J'aime- j'aime Pansy, et- et- Merde! Je suis sûr que je trouvais d'autres filles à mon goût...' Le visage de Pansy Parkinson apparut dans sa tête et il grimaça. 'Bon, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Comment j'ai pu penser que je la trouvait belle?! Avec sa face de caniche et ses gémissements de fillette... Et je me suis fait écraser les pieds tout le long du Bal de quatrième année!' Il se pétrifia subitement.   
  
'Mais dans ce cas...' Il laissa passer un moment, tentant de se faire à l'idée. 'je n'ai aucune fille en vue! Aucune ne m'intéresse!'   
  
Il était surpris; il n'avait jamais questionné sa sexualité auparavant, et maintenant qu'il le faisait, il découvrait qu'il avait peut-être été homosexuel tout ce temps sans même le savoir...  
  
'Et puis il a Percy...' Il prit une profonde respiration et sentit son cœur battre plus fort à la remémoration des évènements concernant l'autre sorcier. Il sentit quelque chose se crisper dans sa poitrine au souvenir de sa propre "déclaration".   
  
Doucement: 'Et... et si c'était vrai?'  
  
Il serra les poings et la vieille colère refit surface.   
  
'Jamais! L'amour c'est pour les faibles, et les filles! Fff... comme si moi, Drago Malefoy, pouvait être tomber amoureux d'un Weasley... Un Weasley!' Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie. 'Oui, pour sûr,' pensa-il avec sarcasme, 'C'est très possible!' Et il enfonça brutalement son visage dans l'édredon. Il resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes.  
  
'Ça doit être un sort, une potion. Ou quelque chose que j'ai mangé ce matin...' La rage s'était dissipée, mais sa voix intérieure restait amère. Quelque chose en lui savait que ce n'étaient que des mensonges, des excuses... Le cœur lourd, il se retourna sur le dos, les paupières encore fermées.  
  
Quand il les ouvrit, Percy était là, la tête penchée sur lui. Drago sursauta, et ses yeux s'agrandirent par la surprise.  
  
"Et alors?," dit Percy d'une voix presque neutre, mais où un léger amusement était dissimulé. "Tu me répond ou pas?"  
  
Il sourit.  
  
Drago sentit son cœur fondre.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 5  
  
  
*Esquive les objets fusant de partout* Hé! Oui, je sais que je suis pas gentille (héhé) mais j'adore ça! ^_^ Vous aurez un autre chapitre bientôt je crois, j'ai de l'inspiration! YÉ! :D   
  
Bon, alors je vous quitte, espérant que vous avez aimé. :)   
  
Bye bye!  
  
...oh, et en passant, j'ai trouvé un super jeu que vous pouvez pratiquer en attendant le prochain chapitre... cliquer la dessus, je vous jure que vous aimerez ça! ^_^ Ou du moins, moi je vais adorer... ;D Pleeeeeaase!!!  
  
|  
|  
|  
\/ *Bat des cils plusieurs fois avec un air de chien battu* 


	6. Chapitre 6 Découvertes

Apprendre à se connaître  
Chapitre 6 - Découvertes  
  
Rated - PG  
Classé - Romance/Humour  
Mettant en vedette - Percy Weasley et Drago Malefoy  
Idée originale de base - Mymye-Potter  
Réponse au défi - Romance Percy/Drago  
Écrit par - Rêveuse  
  
Warnings: SLASH! Moments romantiques entre deux personnes du même sexe, ici deux mâles.   
Notes de l'auteure: Merci infiniment à mes reviewers! Vous êtes fantastiques!!! ^_^ Je vous laisserai à tous mes notes à la fin du chapitre, je veux pas casser l'ambiance! ;)  
  
Ah, juste une chose.... Oui, le dernier chapitre était court, mais c'était un élément important à développer. Je m'excuse en vous en écrivant un plus long maintenant; le plus long que j'ai pu! ^_^  
  
Bon, alors, pendant que Drago songeait, couché sur le lit, que faisait donc Percy, hein? ;)  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Percy avait regardé toute la scène.   
  
Le blond s'était retourné violemment, le ventre face au lit, et avait les mains crispées dans les couvertures.  
  
Percy se surprit à sourire. Supposant que c'était encore à cause de cette farce immonde qu'il avait fait subir à Drago, il l'effaça avec mépris. Après tout, ça avait été mal de le confondre ainsi, de l'avoir humilier, même.   
  
Mais Percy ne pouvait empêcher l'amusement d'éclairer son visage lorsqu'il se remémorait, par exemple, le moment où le Serpentard avait laisser échapper le fameux "aussi"... Percy tenta de le combattre mais les coins de sa bouche se retroussèrent malgré tout. Le rouquin se demandait bien ce qui avait bien put arriver pour que Drago Malefoy, d'habitude si bien contrôlé, avait dit une imbécillité du genre! C'est compréhensible qu'il était si embarrassé... Il devait vraiment être confus pour dire une chose pareille!  
  
Hé oui, chers lecteurs, vous avez bien vu. Percy Weasley croyait bien que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague. Juste ça. Et non pas une vraie découverte qui pourrait faire scandale... Il ne songeait pas un instant que Drago ressentait véritablement quelque chose pour lui.   
  
'Il devait vraiment être ennuyé pour avoir demander de parler avec moi...'  
  
Percy avait lu un livre de psychologie quelques jours auparavant. ...Un livre si ridicule qu'il avait tiré du plaisir à le lire, ce qui était certainement une première pour lui. Les jumeaux en particulier l'avait regardé bizarrement lorsqu'ils le prient à rire devant le bouquin. Ils optèrent pour une crise de folie momentanée, et continuèrent leur chemin, supposant que c'était dû à l'une de leurs inventions. Ils travaillaient sur leurs Tires St-Mangouste cette semaine là.  
  
Percy était pratiquement coupé du monde extérieur; il n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir! Surtout au fameux chapitre des sentiments refoulés...   
  
Il y avait là des tests, des situations pièges, et d'autres suggestions qui avaient donné un Percy l'envie de jouer avec les émotions des autres. C'était ignoble, dégradant pour les autres aussi bien que pour lui-même; sans parler de totalement hors de ses habitudes.  
  
C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il avait tant aimer cela.  
  
Alors il s'était fait expert de la matière: il aurait pu contrôler presque n'importe qui, ou du moins les troubler amplement. Mais il ne voulait pas utiliser ce savoir; ce n'était que théorie pour lui. Ou du moins il tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas céder à la tentation...  
  
Mais quand Drago Malefoy avait si soudainement parlé de petites amies, ('Lui, Drago Malefoy! Parler d'amour!') Percy avait soudainement ressentit l'envie de tordre l'esprit de ce petit malin, de le mélangé tellement qu'il n'embêterait plus personne... Il avait résisté à ses propres démons, tenté de partir, mais Drago avait alors commencé à demander plus d'information...  
  
Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher! Il devait essayer au moins une fois après tout!  
  
Percy joua alors l'innocent, inventa de fausses observations et des accusations ridicules. Puis le coup de grâce:   
  
""Tu m'aimes.""  
  
Il devait ainsi avoir réveillé tout l'instinct animal du jeune Serpentard! Et le blond avait effectivement perdu tout contrôle... Percy s'était alors perdu dans les souvenirs de ses moments avec Pénélope, puis laissé libre cours aux évènements ultérieurs. Et s'était amusé superbement--  
  
Aux dépends d'un autre.  
  
La phrase amère le ramena sur terre il se secoua la tête pour enlever les dernières traces de ses pensées.  
  
Mécaniquement, il regarda sa montre, un des rares accessoires moldus qu'il avait accepté de son père. Encore plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir partir... Il soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour échapper à toute cette situation une bonne fois pour toute!   
  
La notion lui fit immanquablement jeter un oeil au jeune sorcier encore étendu sur le lit, semblant complètement engouffré dans ses réflexions. Cela fit revenir un peu d'entrain sur les traits du rouquin, mais il les fit disparaître bien vite. Voyant soudainement un mouvement de la part du blond, Percy se leva et pencha sa tête vers celle de Drago, maintenant sur le dos. Il dû encore résister à l'envie de sourire quand le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux, l'air horrifié en voyant le visage du rouquin.  
  
Il tenta sa chance.  
  
"Et alors? Tu me réponds ou pas?" Il laissa son amusement altérer son visage."Il faudrait te décider à la fin."  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
  
Drago restait immobile, comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un Stupéfix. Il réussit à ouvrir sa bouche et à la refermer, mais rien n'en sortit. Et ses yeux ne pouvaient quittés ceux du grand rouquin devant lui.  
  
'Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Et- plus important- qu'est-ce qu'IL fait là?! IL veut que j'ai une attaque cardiaque, ou quoi?!'   
  
L'idée seulement lui donna des frissons dans le dos. L'idée d'être trahi par LUI...  
  
Oui, c'était en lettres majuscules maintenant. Tout ce qui se rapportait à LUI méritait de l'emphase. Après tout, qui d'autre avait le pouvoir d'embrouiller l'esprit de Drago Malefoy aussi facilement? Et qui d'autre pouvait lui faire ressentir une telle gamme d'émotions contrastantes en un si court instant? Pas de noms?  
  
C'est compréhensible, puisqu'IL était le seul.   
  
Drago laissa sortir un soupir, et se rendit compte qu'il avait enfin reprit contrôle sur son corps. Il en profita pour s'asseoir tout en s'éloignant le plus possible de Percy.  
  
Le rouquin le regardait étrangement, Attendant patiemment la réponse, supposa Drago. Celui-ci se sentit tout d'un coup parler, et avait l'impression que la voix ne venait pas de lui.  
  
"Je ne sais pas, je ne suis plus sûr de rien..."  
  
En entendant ces mots sincères, le visage de Percy perdit toute sa gaieté et le Serpentard crût apercevoir du regret et de la colère dans ses yeux.   
  
'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Fâché?! Pourquoi serait-IL fâché?!'   
  
La réponse lui fut donné d'un ton incertain.  
  
"Mal-Drago." Le blond sentit quelque chose l'envahir en entendant Percy prononcé son prénom. "Je dois avouer quelque chose, et je ne suis pas fier de moi."  
  
'Hein?! Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là?! C'est plutôt moi qui ai quelque chose d'affreux à dire! Je suis amoureux d'un Weasley!"   
  
Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre.  
  
Drago avait dit cette dernière phrase à voix haute.  
  
Les sourcils de Percy disparaissaient dans sa chevelure, et il regardait Drago si fixement que celui-ci eût un mouvement de recul. L'ex-Gryffondor avait presque l'air d'un fantôme; la mâchoire pendante et les yeux exorbités.  
  
Pour une raison inexpliquée, LUI, pouvait parlé en état de choc. Drago sentit un peu de jalousie, mais le sentiment partit très vite.  
  
"Tu- tu- GINNY?!"  
  
Drago grimaça. Bizarrement, il se sentit en pleine maîtrise de lui-même, et même plutôt calme, alors que le moment était plus qu'important. Il dit, d'une voix détachée:  
  
"Non."  
  
Percy eût un petit soupir, ses traits un peu relâchés. Mais une autre idée le frappa d'un coup et il reprit un air encore plus ébahi qu'avant; si cela était possible.  
  
"Ma mère?!"  
  
Drago roula les yeux pour toute réponse.  
  
"Ma cousine A--?!"  
  
"Non, c'est dans ta famille immédiate, Weasley", murmura Drago d'une voix douce, presque séduisante. Et il sourit mystérieusement à Percy, qui couina d'une façon atroce et tomba sur le sol, totalement confus.  
  
Drago sourit un peu plus.   
  
C'était SON tour, maintenant...  
  
"Je suis gay." annonça Drago le plus normalement possible, bien que les mots semblaient bizarres sur ses lèvres.  
  
Percy se releva d'un coup, de l'horreur s'ajoutant maintenant à ses traits.   
  
"QUI?!"  
  
"Devine..." minauda Drago. Il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à cette conversation.  
  
Une question tentait de faire son chemin dans la bouche de Percy, mais celui-ci la bloqua fermement.   
  
Il prit un siège de la façon la plus calme possible, un air sérieux et quelque peu indigné maintenant sur son visage. Puis il fixa le Serpentard durement. Celui-ci restait silencieux, un sourcil froncé par l'interrogation; remplaçant son sourire.  
  
"Arrête ton jeu, Malefoy. Je comprends que tu veuilles te venger, mais c'est plutôt exagéré!" L'indignation était claire dans sa voix.  
  
"Hein?" L'air contrôlé de Drago était parti. D'abord parce qu'il était totalement confondu...  
  
Et deuxièmement parce que Percy l'avait appelé "Malefoy".   
  
Le rouquin fronça un peu plus les sourcils, et serra les poings.   
  
"Arrête ton jeu, Malefoy." répéta-t-il. "Je vais m'expliquer, et je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme ça."  
  
Drago resta silencieux, regardant Percy avec curiosité, et un mélange complexe d'autres sentiments.  
  
'Désolé de quoi?!'  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 6  
  
Comment Percy va-il tout expliquer? Drago parlera-t-il de ses propres sentiments aussi? Quels seront leurs réactions? Mais la question la plus importante de toutes:   
  
Comment va s'intituler le prochain chapitre?! ;)  
  
Vous saurez les réponses à toutes ces questions, et même un peu plus, dans le prochain chapitre! ^-^  
  
Bon, pour mes reviewers chéris, maintenant: :D  
  
Piloup: Merci ma chère! Et puis tu m'as donné l'idée pour le tout début du chapitre. ^_^ Oui, ça devait être un drôle de spectacle! *grogne* Chanceux... *soupir*  
  
Fannie: Oui, c'est bien plus éducatif qu'une entière semaine d'école! ^^ Et bien plus amusant... *Sourire machiavélique* Et ce n'est pas fini! En tous cas, merci du commentaire et j'espère que t'as aimé!  
  
valharry: Ah! Non! Pas le tue-mouche! D'accord, j'avoue que j'ai pas été fine, mais je crois m'être racheté, là :) Merci vraiment pour les compliments! Je pense franchement à imprimer toutes mes reviews et les afficher dans ma chambre! ^_^ Et toi aussi continue ta fic! Ou sinon... *Sort une spatule de cuisine*  
  
Fany: Wow, merci! ^_^ Je me suis-tu racheté, là? *Yeux de chien battu* J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plût aussi! :D J'ai fait de mon mieux pour expliquer à propos de Percy! Et, même s'il n'a pas pensé beaucoup, je souhaite que tu as encore trouvé drôles les pensées de notre cher Serpentard!  
Et pour les biscuits, ben... Hagrid faisait tellement pitié... Personne voulait manger ses biscuits... alors je les ai prit, puis je vous les ai refilés! ^_^ Je voulais pas avoir mal au ventre, quand même! ;)  
  
rei-chan: Lol, merci pour tes 3 reviews ^_^ Je suis super contente d'apprendre que tu ne t'es pas découragé après le premier essai de review, et que tu voulais tellement reviewer que tu as recommencé!!! :D Merci infiniment, ça fait battre mon tit coeur très fort! :) Percy te plaît comme ça? Cool, parce qu'il ne changera pas; c'est décidé, je le laisse OCC! Wouhou! ^^   
Et j'ai bien l'intention de finir l'histoire, et j'ai déjà trouvé la dernière phrase du dernier chapitre. Ce sera... intéressant... ;)  
  
Mymye-Potter: Je sais, je radotte, mais je te demande de me pardonner grâce à cet autre chapitre... *yeux de chien battu*   
En tous cas, là, Drago s'est repris! Mais il pourrait être martyrisé plus tard dans l'histoire... ou pas! ^_^ On verra!   
T'es fière de moi? Lol, moi aussi! On devrait créer un club! ^-^  
  
Sophie: ^_~ La voilà! C'était la suite, et une autre suite partie va suivre! C'est plus long que j'ai pu écrire... et puis j'avais hâte de l'envoyer! :) Merci pour tes commentaires!  
  
Marie.hedwige: Lol! J'espère que la suite est venue assez vite à ton goût! ^_^ Et pour te désennuyer en attendant le prochain chapitre, tu peux bien sûr continuer à m'envoyer des reviews! ^_~ Ça fera deux personnes contentes! ;) Merci pour tout! Tes commentaires me font chaud au coeur!  
  
meraude: Je suis pas sûr que tu vas lire ça, mais bon... Tu sais déjà que c'est oui, et que je t'aiderais avec joie! Et si tu es bien là, merci d'avoir enfin lu ma fic! ;)   
  
seskhmet: LOL! *Donne des groseilles à seskhmet* Merci, c'était un bon échange! ^_^ Merci pour ta review, et la petite interaction qui allait avec! Pour un étrange moment, je me suis moi-même vu en chien... O.o C'était spécial...  
Lol! Je suis sûre que Percy aimerait ça! T'en fais pas, je vais faire une belle fin heureuse! ...ou pas... *Sourire sadique* Mais je peux te jurer que ça ne se terminera pas avec "Ils vécurent longtemps et eurent beaucoup d'enfants---" ^_~   
En tous cas, merci énormément! Une autre review, peut-être? *Jappe et fait la belle*  
  
  
Bye bye, et merci à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers! Vous êtes fabuleux!!! ^_^ Presque autant que moi! ;)   
  
  
*Envoie la main* 


	7. Chapitre 7 vraies Explications

Apprendre à se connaître  
Chapitre 7 - Explications  
  
Rated - PG  
Classé - Romance/Humour  
Mettant en vedette - Percy Weasley et Drago Malefoy  
Idée originale de base - Mymye-Potter  
Réponse au défi - Romance Percy/Drago  
Écrit par - Rêveuse  
  
Warnings: SLASH! Moments romantiques entre deux personnes du même sexe, ici deux mâles.   
Notes de l'auteure: Désolée de mon retard! ^^; J'ai eu le pire cas de manque d'inspiration connu de l'homme, je crois... *soupir* Je m'excuse particulièrement à marie.hedwige, qui a crût bon de me rappelerécrire... ;) J'en suis venue à bout; et réussit à écrire un chapitre(long!) dont je suis fière! ^_^ Bonne lecture, et les thanky you sont à la fin...  
  
P.S.: Attention à ceux qui détestent les répétions! Le terme "sort" est peut-être un peu trop utilisé... ^^;   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
'Comment dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'a manipulé pour son plaisir personnel?'  
  
Percy restait silencieux; il ne savait pas du tout comment débuter. Devrait-il être franc et direct? ...ou camoufler la vérité?   
  
Il ne fallait pas oublier que ce garçon là était Malfoy, et qu'il était difficile de trouvé quelqu'un de plus prompt à la colère, et de plus imprévisible...   
  
'Il faut que je parle maintenant...' réalisa-t-il finalement en voyant l'impatience percer dans les traits du Serpentard.  
  
"Drago," commença-t-il, laissant ensuite passer un instant, cherchant ses mots. "Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir agit comme ça. C'était mal de ma part. Je m'excuse."   
  
Drago le regardait en silence, comme s'il l'invitait à continuer. Percy soupira.  
  
"J'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je sais, mais c'était si tentant..." Il s'arrêta. Drago avait l'air calme. Trop calme. Ce n'était pas normal.  
  
Au moment où Percy allait poursuivre, ou plutôt répéter ses excuses, la voix du garçon se fit entendre dans un murmure.  
  
"De quoi parles-tu?"  
  
Percy semblait perplexe. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à nier?! Moi j'ai tout dit... je t'ai même pardonné d'avoir inventé cette histoire avec Ron!"  
  
"Quoi?!" Drago avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais le rouquin n'y prêta pas attention, et continua avec un sourire ironique.  
  
"Quand je pense que je te t'ai cru un instant ...Ron te déteste... et être gay avec Lucius Malefoy comme père?" Il eût un petit rire sarcastique. "Oui, bien sûr..."  
  
Drago fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon père?"  
  
"Hein? Oh... err- c'est une longue histoire..." Percy avait l'air inconfortable. "Une histoire de sang pur, de traditions..." Il changea de ton brusquement. "Ça n'a aucune importance."  
  
La curiosité de Drago le démangeait, mais il décida de laisser tomber le sujet. Il avait autre chose à mettre au clair.  
  
"Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ron."  
  
"Je sais." dit Percy d'un air neutre.   
  
Drago secoua la tête. Visiblement Percy ne comprenait pas.  
  
"Mais je suis bien amoureux d'un Weasley."  
  
Le rouquin avait l'air agacé maintenant. "Tu es toujours aussi persistant Malefoy?! Je me suis déjà excuser pour t'avoir manipulé! Pour t'avoir mentit! Ce n'est pas assez?!"   
  
Drago arrêta soudainement tout mouvement, tentant de digérer l'information.  
  
Il fixait l'ex-Gryffondor intensément. 'Manipulé? ...Alors, c'était bien de la magie après tout...' D'une étrange façon, il était déçu. 'Tout ça est faux? Je... Non, ça ne se peut pas! Il- il m'a donc mentit.' Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. 'Sale Weasley...' pensa-t-il sans enthousiasme. 'On ne peux pas faire confiance aux Gryffondors.'  
  
Il voulait partir, et ne plus jamais revoir personne. Surtout pas un Weasley. Aucun d'entre eux! Ils se moqueraient tous de lui! Il entendait déjà Percy raconter tout ça en riant avec sa famille...   
  
**"Il pensait qu'il m'aimait!" Rires moqueurs, déchirants. "Vous auriez dût voir sa tête! Il a presque pleurer; je vous jure!" Un large sourire satisfait, cruel. "Il est si pathétique!"**  
  
"NON!"  
  
Percy sursauta après ce cri soudain, et examina Drago. Il avait pâlit considérablement et semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Au lieu de l'amusement ou même de la pitié qu'il aurait dût ressentir, Percy se surprit à éprouver de l'inquiétude.  
  
'Ça fait vraiment bizarre de le voir ainsi...' Être inquiet ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, même si ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. 'On dirait qu'il est étonné et... effrayé? Pourquoi aurait-il donc peur?'   
  
Le Serpentard restait immobile, le visage pétrifié, même lorsque Percy se racla la gorge bruyamment.   
  
Dans ce cas, conclut le rouquin, il faudrait une approche physique.  
  
Il s'assit sur le lit, près de Drago. Toujours pas le moindre mouvement. Mais lorsque le Percy s'apprêtait à faire un contact, une main lui enserra vivement le poignet et il fit face à une paire de yeux glacials.   
  
"Ne me touche pas." siffla tout aussi froidement leur propriétaire. Il relâcha la main de Percy avec mépris, lançant à celui-ci un regard dégoûté. Drago se leva et sortit du lit, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il semblait contenir sa colère, mais pas très efficacement, et les poings atrocement serrés n'inspirait rien de bon à Percy.  
  
Celui-ci, muet soudainement, regarda le blond tenter désespérément d'ouvrir la porte. Il tirait sur la poignée de plus en plus fort, perdant rapidement son calme et poussant plusieurs jurons. Il tremblait de rage...  
  
C'est alors que Percy remarqua quelque chose.  
  
Il crût à une hallucination, sachant que ça ne se pouvait tout simplement pas... Mais il le vit encore.  
  
Une larme. Malefoy pleurait.  
  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
  
'EST-CE QUE CETTE FICHUE PORTE VA S'OUVRIR, À LA FIN?!' Il n'avait pas la clé, il l'avait perdue. Mais il ne demanderait rien à Weasley, il se l'était juré.   
  
Il lui fallait sortir. Maintenant. Aller dans sa chambre et y rester enfermer pour le reste de la journée. Pour le restant de ses jours.   
  
Sa vision s'embrouillait et il frappa encore durement sur la porte. 'NON! Je ne pleure pas! Je ne pleure jamais! Les Malefoy ne pleurent PAS!'   
  
Il savait qu'il se mentait, mais voulait l'oublier. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait du mal à contrôler ses gestes.  
  
'Je veux sortir d'ici! Maintenant!' gémit-il mentalement. Ses coups devenaient de plus en plus misérables.  
  
Il pensa enfin à sa baguette magique. Il eût presque un sourire satisfait, et sortit l'objet de sa poche. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de la pointer vers la porte.   
  
En fait, quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger tout court.   
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Dès qu'il avait compris ce que Drago allait faire, Percy prit sa propre baguette et lança rapidement un Petrificus Totalus sur le garçon.   
  
Ce dernier tomba à terre sans cérémonie, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux grands ouverts.   
  
Percy avait vu juste; il y avait des larmes sur son visage.   
  
Il n'arrivait pas à le croire... Pourquoi est-ce que le garçon pleurerait?  
Il fit défiler dans sa tête les évènements antérieurs, mais ne vit rien qui aurait pût déclencher une telle réaction.  
  
Pour la colère non plus en fait, mais ça, c'était beaucoup plus normal venant de Malefoy. Il soupira. Il y avait bien un moyen de savoir, même si ce serait long, pénible et cruel.  
  
Il ramassa Drago, l'assit sur une chaise, et y attacha.   
  
Puis il le réveilla d'un dernier coup de baguette.   
  
Drago ouvrit les yeux. Et réalisa sa position.   
  
"Merde..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Il ne parlerait pas. Il ne dirait pas un seul mot. Weasley devrait bien le relâcher avant de partir, non? ...Non? Bah, dans tous les cas, il ne dirait toujours rien.  
  
"Encore une fois..." répéta Percy d'un ton las. "Pourquoi as-tu agit comme ça?"  
  
Silence. Encore. Percy décida de tenter quelque chose.  
  
"Pourquoi pleurais-tu?"  
  
Ça avait définitivement provoqué le Serpentard. "Je ne pleurais pas!" rugit-il.  
  
Percy força un sourire malin. "Je sais bien qu'oui, Malefoy. Soit honnête, pour une fois..."  
  
Le visage du blond s'assombrit. "Et c'est TOI qui me dit ça?"  
  
Percy perdit son sourire rapidement. Le garçon avait raison.   
  
Oubliant soudain toute interrogation, le rouquin se lassa tomber dans le lit, en face de Drago. Il prit une grande inspiration.  
  
"Oui. Je t'ai mentit. Puis je m'en suis excusé. Je sais que ce ne sont pas de simples excuses qui peuvent réparer le tort que j'ai causé, mais c'était sincère."  
  
Drago sentait sa tension disparaître un peu. Percy avait l'air si... Non. Non, il ne devait pas le trouver gentil, ou rien de tel! Jamais! D'aucune façon! Il en avait assez de tous ces faux sentiments!  
  
'Weasley est désolé, hein? Et bien le moins qu'il peut faire c'est d'arrêter cet affreux sort!  
  
Il le lui réclama. Et récolta d'un regard perplexe.  
  
"Quel sort?" demanda le rouquin. "Il n'y a jamais eu de magie là dessous, Malfoy..."  
  
Un lourd silence suivit.  
  
'Ment-il encore?' pensa Drago, incapable de se décider. "Il ne le paraît pas, mais... Devrais-je le croire?' Au fond de lui, il le voulait. Désespérément. Mais le pourrait-il?  
  
De son côté, Percy se demandait si tout ceci était encore un piège.  
  
'Un sort? Il croyait qu'il y avait un sort?' Il sentait qu'il devait clarifier la situation. 'Peut-être que Malefoy n'avait pas tout compris après tout...'  
  
"Je me suis basé sur un livre. Un livre moldu, en fait..."  
  
Drago apparaissait très confus.  
  
"C'était, err- inoffensif..." Il se croisa les mains, un peu mal à l'aise. "Je voulais simplement te... mélanger un peu..."  
  
"Alors bravo, t'as superbement réussit..." murmura Drago sans sarcasme, presque tristement. Percy releva les yeux vers lui.  
  
"Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider?"   
  
Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma de sitôt. Son expression se renfrogna. "Détache-moi."  
  
Percy était pris au dépourvu. S'il le relâchait, pourrait-il vouloir se sauver? Ou même... être violent?  
  
Mais il semblait trop faible pour ça. Il tremblait encore légèrement, malgré les efforts qu'il tentait d'apporter pour se maîtriser.   
  
D'un coup, une phrase prit naissance dans la tête de Percy et il ne pût l'empêcher de parvenir à ses lèvres.  
  
"N'est-ce pas mon tour de te poser des questions, Drago?" La façon dont le blond tressaillit à ce dernier mot réveilla quelque chose en Percy... Un sourire presque cruel se dessinait maintenant dans son visage.  
  
Drago semblait prit de terreur. Le sourire s'élargit.   
  
"Quel est la couleur des murs de ta chambre, Drago?"  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 8  
  
Lol! C'est moi ou Percy semble possédé? ^_^  
  
Encore aucune idée pour le prochain titre... mais j'en ai plusieurs pour le contenu... ;)  
  
  
Merci à tous mes chers zamis qui m'ont encouragé! ^_^  
  
Pheneatis: Je suis contente que Percy t'ai plût! ^_^ Merci pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir! Tu l'as envoyé si vite... Je crois que je vais réussir à mettre le prochain chapitre plus tôt, cette fois-ci, j'ai des idées! :) Souhaite-moi bonne chance! ;)  
  
Piloup: Oui, merci Pil pour l'idée :) Tu es si... inspirante pour moi... ;) En passant, Conscience, tu n'es pas fin. Tiens. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein? En tous cas, merci pour ta review! ^_^ J'ai été si contente que j'ai donné du brocoli à Pilours! -je crois pas qu'il ait aimé, par contre... *snif* moi j'aime ça le brocoli...  
  
Sophie Black: Ouais t'as raison, il y avait pas beaucoup d'action ^^; Ça arrive à tout le monde... ce chapitre satisfait-il tes attentes? ;) Mais je crois que Percy est vraiment OCC... Possédé, n'est-il pas? Je crois qu'il a passé trop de temps avec les jumeaux...  
Lol, je savais pas qu'il y avait du monde qui aimait les histoires mêlantes! ^_^ En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour tout!  
  
Mymye Potter: Oh la la... je crois que le démon des fins diaboliques s'est emparé de moi... je n'avais pas l'intention de finir en cliff hanger, je te jure! ^^; Et ce chapitre était plus long... mais je crois que ça se termine encore mal, hein? ...  
Et je suis la meilleure?! *S'évanouie sur le choc*  
  
Fannie: Dou dou DOU! Oh non! Pas Lucius! Je l'avais totalement oublié avant de lire ta review... *avale* je crois avoir prévu quelque chose, t'en fais pas. Au pire, on l'enverra dans un univers parallèle.   
Percy réfléchir? Hum... Naaaahhh.   
Merci! ^_^  
  
sarah: Yioups... err-- j'ai pris du temps, non? *Rit nerveusement* Mais le chapitre était long, par contre! ^_^ Merci beaucoup de tes commentaires, j'ai adoré! --tu aimes beaucoup comme toujours"?! O.o Wow...   
  
Thunder Light: *Hoche la tête vigoureusement* Oui oui, zètes tous fabuleux. ;) Err... BIEN SÛR que j'utilise pas le vrai Drago... hihihi... hum... Avant que tu ne me juge, je dois te dire que Drago est unique; et toute fois très dur à remplacer! ^^; Err... En tous cas, merci beaucoup de tellement aimer la suite que tu me menace si je ne la continue pas... *Essuie une larme* Oh c'est beau d'être aimée...  
  
marie.hedwige: ^^; Quoi? Moi, têteuse? Nonnn....   
Je sais que c'était long, mais ne fait pas la grève des lecteurs pleeease! Qui me donnerait d'aussi belles reviews sans toi?! *snif* (héhé, un autre message subliminal...;)   
En tous cas, merci de m'avoir réveillé; c'est ta review surtout qui m'a amenée à voir à quel point je vous avais fait souffrir et m'a forcé à écrire! :) Et au milieu de l'histoire(qui était affreuse), l'Inspiration avec un grand I m'est revenue et j'en écrit ce chapitre-là! ^_^   
Bon, c'est la fin de la petite anecdote plate, tu peux arrêter de faire semblant d'écouter...  
Merci! ^-^  
  
Shola: Wow, je suis touchée par tant d'enthousiasme! *Essuie une larme de joie* J'ai été longue, l'arrivée et le début de l'école m'ont chamboulé, je crois... ^^; Merci beaucoup! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur!   
Et puis oui, je crois que tous ont bien aimé cette scène là, hein? ;) Vous pourriez aimer la suite...  
  
Bye bye, on se revoit au prochain chapitre de...  
  
"Deman-" err, je veux dire, "Apprendre à se connaître", bien sûr! ^^; 


	8. Chapitre 8 Souvenirs et Tristesse

Apprendre à se connaître  
Chapitre 8 - Souvenirs et tristesse  
  
Rated - PG  
Classé - Romance/Humour  
Mettant en vedette - Percy Weasley et Drago Malefoy  
Idée originale de base - Mymye-Potter  
Réponse au défi - Romance Percy/Drago  
Écrit par - Rêveuse  
  
Warnings: SLASH! Moments romantiques entre deux personnes du même sexe, ici deux mâles.   
Notes de l'auteure: Bon, alors ici vous verrez ma piètre tentative à créer une ambiance de souvenirs, de la mélancolie, et à trouver une raison pour le déséquilibre psychologique plus récent de Percy. ^_^  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
P.S.: Si les dates vous perturbent, sachez que cette histoire se passe au moins deux ans après le quatrième tome.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
L'amer proverbe "Tel est pris qui croyait prendre" résonnait tel un traître dans la tête de Drago, dans une voix cruelle, ressemblant bizarrement à celle de son père.   
Il restait, ébahi, à fixer le sourire presque satanique de Percy.  
  
"Je t'ai demandé," recommença le rouquin, du même ton amusé. "Quel est la coul-"  
  
"Arrête."  
  
Le mot avait été murmuré si bas que Percy ne le compris pas, mais le désespoir qu'avait la voix était immanquable. Choqué, le rouquin regarda le visage de Drago, qui reflétait la même douleur.  
  
Le temps semblait figé, et aucun des sorciers ne bougea pendant plusieurs secondes. Percy sentait son cœur se contracter et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile. Drago, lui, contemplait cette intrigante lueur qui pétillait au fond des yeux du jeune homme. Il était si perdu dans cette image qu'il ne remarqua jamais que le visage de son vis-à-vis s'approchait lentement du sien.  
  
Mais Percy s'en aperçut. Les yeux maintenant agrandis par la surprise, il recula d'un bond, tomba sur le lit. 'Ce n'est pas le moment!' pensa-t-il, agité. 'Et certainement pas avec lui! Je me le suis promis!'   
  
Il retourna rapidement à une allure plus au moins normale, le cœur encore troublé et les paupières closes.   
  
Drago clignait des yeux rapidement. Que venait-il de se passer? Pourquoi Percy avait-il reculé? Il commença rapidement à craindre le pire.  
  
'Est-ce qu'il est dégoûté d'être près de moi?' Drago se mordit la lèvre, effrayé par l'idée. 'Il a dût finalement comprendre que je l'aimais - je le fixais après tout! Qui sait l'air que j'avais! - et il n'aime pas les garçons... il ne m'aime pas...' Drago tremblait, la tête baissée, la figure voilée par ses cheveux. 'Il ne m'aime pas...'  
  
Il le savait depuis le début que Percy n'était pas gay! Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance... Mais maintenant il avait tous ses faux espoirs, et ne pouvait pas empêcher tout son être de trembler.  
  
'Stupide!' cria-t-il mentalement, fâché contre lui-même. 'Stupide!' Il avait la soudaine envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur, de se punir; comprenant pour la première fois, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'état d'esprit d'un elfe de maison.   
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Percy prit une autre grande bouffée d'air, puis expira, tentant de vider à la fois ses poumons et son esprit.   
  
Il avait réussit à pousser de côté sa vie sentimentale pendant deux années entières, et pourtant il était passé à un cheveu d'embrasser quelqu'un... *Malefoy*, par-dessus le marché! Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui?!  
  
Une autre profonde inspiration.  
  
Depuis cette fameuse discussion avec Pénélope, qui avait changé leur relation définitivement, Percy fuyait tout ce qui ressemblait à de l'amour. Il ne l'avait toujours pas oublié.   
  
Et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait crût ne jamais s'en remettre.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Percy," commença-t-elle, le ton de sa voix beaucoup trop sérieux pour un simple rendez-vous au restaurant. Percy perdit immédiatement son sourire.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe, Penny?" Ses sourcils se froncèrent, la regardant avec curiosité. Sa petite amie avait bizarrement l'air mal à l'aise, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.   
  
Elle se mordilla la lèvre. "Je... je *sais* Percy..."  
  
"Hein? De quoi parles-tu?"   
  
Pénélope baissa la tête, de honte ou d'autre chose, il ne pouvait le dire. Elle parla d'une voix plus basse, murmurant presque. "Je sais que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre... que tu aimes les *autres*, en fait..."  
  
Il était maintenant confus. De quoi parlait-elle donc? Il n'avait jamais même jeté les yeux sur une autre fille!  
  
"Je comprends, je t'assure!" fit-elle en voyant son air interrogé. Elle semblait s'excuser, remarqua Percy. Il commençait vraiment à avoir mal à la tête. "Je respecte ça!"  
  
Finalement capable de parler, Percy afficha son désarroi: "Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin?"  
  
Elle le fixa dans les yeux, un peu craintive. "J'accepte ton homosexualité, Percy, je t'assure que je ne te juge -"  
  
"QUOI?"   
  
Il avait crié, s'attirant les regards des autres clients. Abasourdi, Percy ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il dévisageait sa petite amie avec un mélange de surprise et d'incrédulité.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Percy secoua la tête, essayant en vain de faire disparaître ainsi les mauvais souvenirs. Pénélope et lui étaient rapidement sortis du restaurant, et après lui avoir expliqué qu'il était évident qu'il aimait les garçons, elle avait rompu. Même sa promesse de rester bons amis ne fit pas réagir Percy; le rouquin resta silencieux durant toute la conversation.  
  
Un soupir fit son chemin hors des lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait peu à peu compris ce que son ex-petite amie lui avait dit était vrai- il était effectivement intéressé par le même sexe... ce qu'il prenait pour une simple observation ou une comparaison se révélait être beaucoup plus...  
  
Il l'avait dit à sa famille. Tous l'avaient déjà réalisé. Bill lui avait même proposé de lui trouver un rendez-vous.  
  
Percy avait refusé immédiatement. Et s'était tellement plongé dans le travail qu'il avait pratiquement réussit à oublier toute l'histoire.  
  
"Presque" étant le mot clé.  
  
Le livre de psychologie l'avait sorti de sa routine, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant.   
  
Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas dût utiliser son savoir; il ne serait ainsi pas dans une telle situation avec le jeune Malefoy aujourd'hui!  
  
Revenant à la réalité brutalement par cette dernière pensée, Percy ouvrit enfin les yeux.   
  
Et regretta aussitôt de ne pas l'avoir fait avant.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Drago continua de se blâmer pour un bon moment, la présence de Percy l'empêchant de pouvoir se calmer totalement. Il tremblait encore un peu, ses gestes rencontrant les cordes qui l'attachaient, la friction déchirante lui rappelant à chaque fois l'horrible moment dans lequel il prenait part.   
  
'Sois réaliste, Drago,' pensa-t-il sans énergie. 'Et puis, tu es soi-disant un Malefoy, un sang-pur... ce- ce n'est qu'un Weasley...' Ça ne suffisait pas à lui remonter le moral. Son cœur pesait lourd dans son thorax, et il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer normalement. Ses yeux brûlaient, mais il avait encore la force de retenir les larmes.  
  
C'est ainsi que le trouva Percy.  
  
"Drago?" lança celui-ci, alarmé. "Ça ne va pas?"  
  
Les muscles du blond se raidirent brusquement en entendant Percy. Maintenant complètement immobile, une étrange sensation de froid l'envahissait.   
  
"Drago?" répéta le rouquin.   
  
Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et les poings, espérant disparaître encore une fois. De grands frissons lui parcouraient le dos et des sillons humides se formaient lentement sur ses joues malgré tous ses efforts.   
  
Soudainement, un gémissement aigu sortit du fond de sa gorge, douloureusement, et continua en sanglots.   
  
Puis Drago sentit une pression autour de lui, de la chaleur. C'était agréable, contrairement à tout le reste. C'était...  
  
Percy qui le prenait dans ses bras.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
"Chut...calme..." chuchota-t-il, hésitant. C'était tout nouveau pour lui d'apporter ainsi du réconfort à quelqu'un, mais ce fut son premier réflexe lorsqu'il avait aperçu Drago. Le garçon semblait brisé, blessé... Et le rouquin sentait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir aider.  
  
'C'était la meilleure chose à faire,' songea-t-il encore, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, ne voulant pas bouger brusquement de peur de faire mal à Drago. Il glissa donc lentement sa main pour prendre sa baguette et il murmura un sortilège, forçant les liens retenant le Serpentard à se briser. Maintenant sans l'appui des cordes, Drago tomba complètement dans les bras de Percy, prenant celui-ci par surprise.   
  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le plancher, basculant la chaise au passage. La tête de Drago était appuyée sur son épaule, et ses propres mains avaient dérapés et retenaient maintenant la taille du blond. Les joues quelques peu rougissantes, il continua à le tenir tout de même, ne bronchant pas.  
  
De son côté, Drago était maintenant conscient de la moindre cellule de son épiderme, savourant de son mieux la proximité de Percy. Il sourit timidement, ses lèvres effleurant le cou du rouquin, sa tristesse momentanément oubliée.   
  
Si Percy sentit le contact, il ne le montra pas. Drago se relaxa, seul le visage un peu glacé à cause des vieilles larmes. Elles semblaient si lointaines à présent... Se sentant plein d'assurance tout d'un coup, il descendit ses mains pour entourer le dos de l'ex-Gryffondor, sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire rêveur.   
  
Percy fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Divisé entre le désir de se lever et le sentiment qu'il ne devait rien brusquer, il essaya de tout simplement attendre que Drago se déplace par lui-même.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard sans aucun mouvement, les fourmis parcourant son corps le décida à agir. Il se tourna sur le côté, amenant le Serpentard avec lui.   
  
Et se retrouvant face-à-face.  
  
Il fut frappé par ce qu'il vit: une atmosphère de paix et de tranquillité se dégageait de Drago, qui avait les yeux fermés. Percy cligna quelques fois, il n'aurait jamais cru apercevoir telle satisfaction sur ce visage là...  
  
Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, il ferma les yeux à son tour.  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
Lol, enfin un peu d'action, hein? ^_^  
  
Merci à tous pour avoir lu, et je tiens à m'excuser pour le délai... L'ordinateur a été reformatée, et après j'ai été trop frustrée pour écrire... ^^;  
  
Et, comme d'habitude, un petit mot à ceux qui m'ont fait si plaisir: ¦D  
  
  
Mymye-Potter : J'adore ton enthousiasme! ^_^ Hihi, joli commentaire, aussi! Et merci de t'enquérir de mon état :) C'est zuper gentil!   
Tu-- m'adores?! Je-- suis la meilleure?!! *Bang*  
  
Pheneatis : Thank you, et Percy n'a pas finit d'agir bizarrement, crois-moi! Ce n'est que le début! ^_^ Merci pour la chance, j'ai aurai besoin ;) Lol, oui, tant de mystères! -Sauf pour moi, gnacgnacgnac! ^-^ Merci encore, et dls pour l'attente!   
  
juliepotter : Wow... "tout aussi merveilleux que les autres"? ^_^ Lol, mais c'est que mes reviewers ont du goût! ^_~ Merci, et je suis contente que le Nouveau Percy Formule Améliorée te plaise! :D  
  
L.Meylan : Merci encore pour tes critiques :) "Style spontané et facile à suivre"? J'aime bien lol! ^_^ En tous cas, mon ego a fait un saut de deux mètres en lisant ta review ^-^ Merci pour tout ça!!  
  
meraude : Salut Mimi! Je te remercis pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil... même si j'aurais pu attendre à demain pour te le dire ;) ...et merci pour le "Aww..." rêveur que tu as fait quand je t'ai raconté la scène où Percy prend Drago dans ses bras! ^_^  
  
*** : Lol, quel nom! :) Merci! "Un talent fou"? Wow c'est super, thanks! ciao ciao à toi aussi! Dls de t'avoir fait attendre! P.S.: bonne ;) mais c'est pas grave...  
  
Faln-angel-2999 : Lol, j'ai adoré ça! Merci du fond du cœur, et à bas les cours de français et les pauses trop courtes! ^_^ J'espère que tu as encore aimé!   
  
  
Beu-bye! Et merci de lire! 


	9. Chapitre 9 Ça se complique

Apprendre à se connaître  
Chapitre 9 - Ça se complique  
  
Rated - PG  
Classé - Romance/Humour  
Mettant en vedette - Percy Weasley et Drago Malefoy  
Idée originale de base - Mymye-Potter  
Réponse au défi - Romance Percy/Drago  
Écrit par - Rêveuse  
  
Pas de longues notes de l'auteure, je crois que je vous ai fait attendre assez longtemps...  
  
Bonne lecture à tous!   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fin du dernier chapitre:   
  
"Il fût frappé par ce qu'il vit: une atmosphère de paix et de tranquillité se dégageait de Drago, qui avait les yeux fermés. Percy cligna quelques fois, il n'aurait jamais cru apercevoir une telle satisfaction sur ce visage là...  
  
Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, il ferma les yeux à son tour."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Drago profita justement de ce moment pour entrouvrir les siens. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Percy était tout simplement magnifique.  
  
Impossible de résister. Il devait s'approcher.  
  
Sa main se leva dans les airs, lentement, amenant son avant-bras avec elle. Il resta comme ça un moment, Drago étant soudainement frappé par une réalisation.  
  
'Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? C'est ridicule, c'est pathétique! Profiter de sa proximité... Ce n'est rien pour lui. Il ne fait que me consoler, bon sang!' Ses traits s'endurcirent. 'L'ironie... La cause de ma peine me console...'   
  
Mais il avait beau se dire tout ça, le désir d'un contact restait au fond de son esprit, et il ne pouvait pas le raisonner. Il était divisé en deux. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, alors il resta immobile. À fixer Percy.  
  
L'ex-Gryffondor ressentit soudainement quelque chose étrange. L'impression de se faire regarder se faisait de plus en plus forte... Il n'aimait pas du tout ça, il n'avait jamais aimé se faire dévisager. Il fallait que ça cesse.   
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouver directement dans ceux de Drago. Deux paires de sourcils décollèrent par la surprise.   
  
Un lourd silence suivit, dans lequel chacun évita le regard de l'autre.  
  
Percy se demandait s'il devait agir. Drago voulait-il qu'il le lâche? Ce serait la réaction la plus probable de la part du Serpentard et, pourtant, celui-ci ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se séparer.   
  
'Il a sûrement plus besoin de réconfort qu'il le laisse paraître...' pensa le rouquin. Il tentait désespérément de ne pas songer à ses propres motivations. Il aimait plus cette proximité qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Ses derniers souvenirs d'un tel contact humain remontaient à Pénélope, mais il ne ne voulait pas penser à elle et ses observations compromettantes pour l'instant.   
  
Il refusait de croire qu'il se sentait bien avec le blond parce que... non, il ne voulait même pas y penser.  
  
De son côté, Drago avait presque peur de respirer.  
  
Il voulait que ce moment s'éternise. Que Percy oublie qui ils étaient et qu'il s'approche. Que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve.   
  
Il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder le rouquin en face. Il avait si honte... mais il était incapable de s'en aller. Il voulait la chaleur, il voulait avoir la sensation, réelle ou non, d'être aimé. Aucun nom de famille ne comptait pour l'instant.  
  
Son bras, qui était encore figé dans les airs et quelque peu fatigué, se déposa avec incertitude sur l'épaule de Percy. Drago sentit ce dernier se raidir, mais le rouquin ne protesta pas. Drago ferma encore les yeux, tentant de faire oublier sa présence.  
  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
'Je ne dois pas bouger.' tenta-t-il de se convaincre encore une fois. 'C'est pour son bien...' Drago avait besoin de calme, de douceur... Si Percy suivait ses instincts maintenant, ça pourrait être la catastrophe.  
  
Surtout pour le deuxième instinct. Celui qu'il venait de découvrir, celui qui le faisait presque rougir...  
  
Quant au fait de partir, de se lever à tout vitesse et de sortir du Manoir: ça n'aiderait sûrement pas non plus.   
  
Il était condamné à rester immobile pour l'éternité. Il soupira en fermant les paupières. Peut-être que cette situation n'était qu'un rê... cauchemar. Cauchemar.   
  
Une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête, celle qu'il venait de découvrir, se moqua d'un rire espiègle. Puis, avec un sourire malin, elle lui chuchota quelque chose.  
  
Percy devint écarlate.   
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#   
  
À travers ses cils, Drago put très bien voir la prise de couleur du jeune homme. Un sourire taquina le coin de la bouche du Serpentard. Le rouge allait très bien au teint du rouquin.  
  
Il décida qu'il avait un faible pour les cheveux roux.   
  
...sauf, ceux du Weasley, de la petite Weasley, des jumeaux...   
  
Rectification: Il avait un faible pour ceux de Percy seulement.   
  
'Je suis ridicule.' se dit-il, souriant. Une voix dans sa tête lui cria qu'effectivement, il était totalement ridicule, mais il l'ignora. Il continuait à espionner discrètement Percy. Ce dernier s'était recomposé, apparemment grâce à de profondes inspirations, et il le regardait.   
  
Percy le regardait.   
  
Drago ferma encore plus les paupières, inquiet que cet instant ne s'arrête, que Percy décide de tout arrêter en se rendant compte que le blond le voyait.   
  
Son cœur pompait le sang plus rapidement bien qu'il tente de le faire taire. Sous la paume de sa main, il sentait l'épaule de Percy se déplacer, très légèrement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Le regard de Percy semblait avoir descendu, quittant le visage lentement comme s'il avait honte. Puis il remonta.   
  
Et doucement, Percy amena son bras vers Drago, ce dernier sentant les muscles bouger sous sa main qui était encore sur le rouquin.   
  
Le Serpentard tremblait. Il était fait de nerfs, complètement, et avait l'impression qu'il exploserait au moindre contact que pourrait faire l'autre sorcier. Il se battait pour ne pas ouvrir complètement les paupières. Il regarda l'expression de Percy encore une fois, par curiosité.  
  
Et son cœur se brisa. Il réalisa quelque chose d'horrible.  
  
Il était amoureux. Amoureux.   
  
'NON!'  
  
La magie du moment fût fracassée, telle une fragile statue de verre après une chute. Drago empoigna rudement la base du cou du rouquin, soudainement envahi par une énorme peine et une colère désespérée. Brusquement, il enlaça Percy, cachant à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci, et se mit à pleurer.  
  
S'en était fini de lui.   
  
Il pouvait être manipulé maintenant. Il avait un point faible. Son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un.   
  
C'était sa fin.  
  
Son père l'avait bien prévenu: l'amour était une maladie. Ses ennemis pouvaient causer sa perte à présent: l'amour rendait les gens sensibles. Elle les détruisait. N'importe qui pouvait lui broyer le cœur... Percy en particulier.   
Si quelqu'un enlevait le rouquin... s'il lui faisait du mal... Drago ferait des folies.   
  
Si Percy perdait la vie, il en mourrait de chagrin.   
  
Il était fichu. Il avait rejeté sa famille, son héritage, en quelques malheureuses secondes et sans même le vouloir. Les Malefoys n'avaient que des mariages de circonstances: l'amour n'avait pas de place entre ces murs, dans le manoir de ses ancêtres.   
  
Il était pourtant fier d'être dans la lignée des Malefoys! De leur richesse, de la crainte qu'ils inspiraient... Mais dorénavant, à cause d'un malheureux Weasley, il en était banni, exilé.  
  
Il resserra ses bras plus fort, glacé de tout son être, couvrant l'épaule de Percy avec ses larmes.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
  
Ses mains n'avaient même pas le temps d'atteindre le visage de Drago que celui-ci s'approchait violemment du rouquin.   
  
Percy fut d'abord stupéfié, croyant que le Serpentard allait le frapper. Il aurait compris. Ce qu'il voulait faire là était vraiment stupide.   
  
Mais, à la place du coup auquel il s'attendait, Drago le prit dans ses bras. Et... était-ce des sanglots qu'il entendait? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait?   
  
Comme s'il était de retour en arrière, il entreprit de consoler Drago. Comme ils étaient encore tous les deux à terre, sur le côté du corps, il pouvait difficilement bouger. Surtout que le Serpentard l'enlaçait avec force. Incertain, il mit lui aussi ses bras autour du jeune homme, et commença à chuchoter des mots doux et des longs "chuuuuts" qu'il espérait calmants.  
  
Il sentit Drago se rapprocher encore. Son cœur résonnait maintenant comme un tambour. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais les larmes qui mouillaient sa chemise ne le dérangeaient pas le moins du monde.   
  
Encouragé par son nouvel instinct, qu'il décida d'écouter à nouveau malgré l'incident du presque contact de tout à l'heure, il traça doucement des cercles dans le dos de Drago.   
  
"Chuuuuut... calme... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, hein?"  
  
À sa grande surprise, il reçut une réponse.  
  
"Je- je t'ai-me." fit Drago entre deux sanglots.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
  
Soudain, le corps de Percy devint rigide. Il s'immobilisa.   
  
Drago ouvrit les yeux sous la réalisation qu'il avait vraiment parlé.   
  
"Désolé! Désolé!" dit-il rapidement avec une petite voix, le son ayant de la difficulté à sortir de sa gorge sèche. "Je m'excuse! Oublie- oublie ça!"   
  
Drago frissonnait sans répit. Son coeur était si lourd qui lui faisait mal, et Percy ne bougeait toujours pas. Le blond releva la tête et utilisa ses dernières forces pour s'éloigner du rouquin.  
  
'Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!' pensa-t-il devant le visage de Percy, dont les traits étaient pétrifiés. 'Qu'ai-je donc fait?!'  
  
Le rouquin devant lui ferma les yeux, arrêtant de fixer le vide. On voyait maintenant sa poitrine monter et descendre, sous l'effet de grandes respirations. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et d'une voix essoufflée, il murmura:   
  
"Quoi?"   
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 9   
  
Ne me détester pas s'il vous plaît, il fallait bien laisser un peu de contenu pour le prochain chapitre! On reste amis, kay? ^_^  
  
  
À mes charmants reviewers:  
  
  
Trunks-01: J'aurais vraiment voulu me faire pardonner mon cliff-hanger-du-diable, mais j'ai pas pu. En tous cas, tu as du rêver très longtemps à la suite ^_^ J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue! Merci pour la review! :)   
  
Shola: Merci! Je prends souvent beaucoup de temps, mais je continue mes fics pour sûr! :D Je suis contente que tu aimes mon travail!   
  
Poucycatt: Arg, je t'ai vraiment fait souffrir! Désolée!! Merci de ton enthousiasme! Je continue, t'en fait pas, je vais tenter de baisser mon taux de sadisme... J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre!   
  
Sophie Black: Merci :) J'avoue que je développe énormément mon côté romantique là dedans... C'est normal que même l'auteure ait hâte à la suite?  
Désolée, pas de baisers ^_^ Ça va lentement, lentement... mais j'y pense sérieusement!   
  
marie.hedwige: Bon tiens, la voilà la suite! ^_^ Écrite un peu sous la pression, le retard... alors je sais pas trop ce que ça donne. Et puis je suis désolée pour ton ordi... Un mois sans fic?! Ça devait être l'horreur! ^_^ Moi je vais subir un bon deux semaines en mars, mais ce n'est rien comparé...  
En tous cas, merci de ne pas me lâcher!  
  
Mymye-Potter: ^_^ Lol, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review! Pour ton information personnelle: Penny et Percy au resto c'était un flash-back qu'avait Percy. Cé ti okédou? ;)   
Et puis j'espère que c'était une farce! Sévinou chéri!!   
J'espère que ce chapitre t'as donné ta dose quotidienne de cuteness! Et merci du review!  
...ha, j'oubliais presque... *BANG*   
  
meraude: Salut! *Relis la blague* Hum... je crois que tu te tiens trop proche de Thundergirl... ^_^ En tous cas, merci! Et désolée pour le retard!  
  
Fannie: Lol l'amour, toujours l'amour... Merci de tes commentaires! Moi aussi j'aimais bien ces moments là, je les ai même pris de mon expérience personnelle ^^; Je hais la porte de ma chambre, des fois...   
Merci encore! :D  
  
  
À tous mes lecteurs: *MOUAC* ;) 


	10. Chapitre 10 Encore un 'Sans titre'

Apprendre à se connaître  
Chapitre 10 -   
  
Rated - PG  
Classé - Romance/Humour  
Mettant en vedette - Percy Weasley et Drago Malefoy  
Idée originale de base - Mymye-Potter  
Réponse au défi - Romance Percy/Drago  
Écrit par - Rêveuse  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fin du dernier chapitre:  
  
"Le rouquin devant lui ferma les yeux, arrêtant de fixer le vide. On voyait maintenant sa poitrine monter et descendre, sous l'effet de grandes respirations. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et d'une voix éteinte, il murmura:   
  
"Quoi?""  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Drago reprit plusieurs fois son souffle, son cœur semblant vouloir s'enfuir par sa gorge.   
  
"Rien," répondit-il d'une voix tout aussi faible que celle de Percy. "Je n'ai rien dit du tout."  
  
C'était inutile, il en était parfaitement conscient. Il avait commis le pire... sa faiblesse était maintenant dévoilée. 'Il te reste la fuite.' lui rappela soudainement une petite voix.  
  
Aussi désespéré qu'il était, il fronça les sourcils à cette idée. Pas question de faire le lâche en plus! C'était sa faute, et donc à lui de la réparer. Peu importaient ses genoux tremblants et le fait qu'il était couvert de sueur froide, il devait arranger tout ça.   
  
Se sentant courageux, il osa poser les yeux sur Percy.  
  
Le rouquin avait encore l'air fantomatique, les paupières closes ou non. Mais à peine quelques secondes après que Drago ne commencer à le regarder, les traits de Percy se recomposèrent et il fixa l'autre sorcier à son tour.  
  
"Tu es impossible." chuchota le rouquin d'une voix grave. "Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais?"  
  
Choqué devant une telle accusation, Drago ne put rien faire pour empêcher le rouquin de se lever. De nouveau sur ses jambes, le Gryffondor s'épousseta de quelques gestes rapides, puis s'assit sur la chaise, la tête dans les mains.  
  
Drago restait figé au sol, perdant ses forces au même moment que la chaleur de Percy. Des frissons s'amusaient à lui déchirer le dos.   
  
"Je te déteste."   
  
Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais la haine que Percy y avait mis fracassa d'un coup brusque tous les rêves de Drago.   
  
Une douleur indescriptible l'assaillit. Ses yeux étaient béants, miroitant le néant. Une seule pensée, un seul nom restait prisonnier dans sa tête. 'Percy.' De leur propre volonté, ses yeux se mirent à nouveau à verser des larmes.  
  
Au dessus de Drago, le rouquin avait fermé les siens, contemplant l'intérieur de ses paupières comme s'il pouvait y trouver la solution à tous ses problèmes. Ses jambes étaient flasques, elles paraissaient avoir perdu tous leurs os. Percy avait l'impression qu'il était tombé d'une centaine de mètres.   
  
Une unique chose vivait vraiment en lui, lui brûlait l'intérieur. Une haine profonde, même si elle n'était pas fondée, envers Drago Malefoy.   
  
Il l'entretenait avec toutes ses forces, lui jetait des pensées comme du bois dans un feu: Malefoy était un hypocrite. Malefoy se moquait de lui.   
  
Malefoy l'avait cassé en morceaux.  
  
'Il t'a pourtant dit ce que tu voulais entendre.'   
  
La petite voix était de retour.   
  
'Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.' lui répliqua-t-il sèchement, mais voyant tout de même la vérité. Il serra les poings, contrarié d'être pris à tort. Ça devait s'arrêter.  
  
Ce n'était pas lui. Il ne se fâchait pas autant d'habitude, il prenait les choses calmement. Il ne sautait pas d'émotion en émotion ainsi.   
  
Il avait vraiment passé trop de temps avec Malefoy.  
  
Les nerfs de Percy se relâchèrent, le feu intérieur s'éteignit peu à peu. Il était stupide, pas plus mature qu'un enfant. Le Serpentard s'amusait, voilà tout. Un jeu supposé être inoffensif. Ça ne l'aurait pas touché autant s'il aurait été... normal.   
C'était lui le problème.  
  
Ses mains moites s'accrochèrent au bord de son siège. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua que Drago était toujours sur le plancher, pétrifié. Le rouquin leva les sourcils avec surprise et, instinctivement, pris le bras du jeune homme pour le remonter.  
  
Le contact fut déconcertant. Le bras était glacé. Inquiet, Percy se mit sur ses jambes en même temps qu'il relève le blond. Voyant la pâleur, la presque mort du Serpentard, Percy paniqua. Il l'enferma dans ses bras, le serra de toutes ses forces.   
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
'Encore?' Il reprenait lentement conscience de ses alentours, recommençait à vivre, pour se trouver à nouveau dans les bras de Percy. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir. Qu'est-ce que Percy pensait de lui à la fin? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?   
  
Ses yeux étaient à nouveau secs et, presque froidement, il se décolla du rouquin. Celui-ci cligna quelques fois, confus, avant de regarder Drago.  
  
Le Serpentard se sentait bizarrement détaché, comme s'il voyait la situation de loin. Il ne la comprenait plus assez pour pouvoir continuer sans explications. Combattant son envie de retourner vers le rouquin, il resta immobile et silencieux. Devant ses yeux, Percy faisait la même chose.   
  
Vint un moment où le regard de l'ex-Gryffondor quitta celui de Drago pour aller se poser sur le sol. Il avait honte. Honte de tout ce qu'il ressentait, de ses émotions qui ne pourraient jamais être retournées...  
  
Il devint rigide. 'Émotions?! Ai-je vraiment pensé ça?' Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Il n'était pas en train d'avouer qu'il... Impossible! Il n'avait pas ce genre de sentiments!   
  
Sans aucun avertissement, Drago parla. Percy se retourna rapidement vers lui.  
  
"Merci." dit-il, le visage et le ton parfaitement neutre. En réponse, Percy ne fit que le dévisager.  
  
Drago soupira, résigné. Ce n'était pas en restant comme ça à rien faire que tout se règlerait. Que devait-il dire? Déjà qu'il l'avait remercié... Rien de ce qui sortirait de ses lèvres ne pourrait paraître déplacé après ça.  
  
"Je veux savoir." annonça-t-il avec un calme qu'il ne possédait pas vraiment. Un silence accompagna ces paroles, Percy attendant une suite qui ne vint jamais.   
  
"Quoi?" demanda le rouquin en tentant de paraître normal. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?"  
  
Drago prit une grande inspiration. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes?"  
  
Encore une fois, Percy ne fit que le regarder fixement, complètement sidéré.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
  
'Qu'est-- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?!'   
  
Une sorte d'espoir coula dans ses veines, mais sa logique le submergea. 'Une blague. C'est une blague.' Mais Percy ne croyait pas qu'aucun acteur aurait jamais pu mettre autant de sentiments que Drago dans cette simple question. L'espoir reprenait le dessus.  
  
'Manipulateur, manipulateur...' Rien n'y faisait, il avait encore envie de répondre positivement.   
  
Il réussit à se contenir, et s'assit avec lenteur sur la chaise. Il sentait le regard de Drago posé sur lui, incertain et tellement innocent. Percy sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais résister s'il restait dans cette chambre.  
  
Aussitôt la pensée formée, il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers la porte. "Alohomora!" Mais il n'eût pas le temps de faire un pas: Drago se jeta sur lui, sortit de sa brève stupéfaction. Il se retrouvèrent tous deux à terre, le Serpentard à genoux, les jambes du rouquin entre les siennes. Le blond le regarda de haut, les sourcils froncés, prit d'une soudaine fureur.  
  
"Tu croyais partir, hein?!" cracha-t-il. "Comme ça? Tout bêtement comme ça?! Tu n'es pas capable de répondre à une simple question?!" Drago se sentait si bien, la rage lui faisant oublié son cœur brisé.   
  
Percy gisait, blême, transi à nouveau par les réactions si imprévisibles de Drago. Sa baguette restait négligée, loin de lui.   
  
"-Pas compliqué! Oui ou non! J'en ai assez de faire l'idiot, que TU fasses l'idiot sans m'expliquer pourquoi! Espèce d'hypocrite-"   
  
Ça n'avait pas de fin. Les canines sorties, les yeux et le visage en feu, le Serpentard semblait sortir de l'enfer.   
  
Et pourtant, jamais Percy ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau.   
  
Il ne fût même pas choqué par cette observation, s'étant déjà prouvé, sans le vouloir, par sa tentative de fuite qu'il avait réellement des sentiments envers Drago Malefoy.   
  
Et il n'arrivait pas à le regretter. Il se sentait reprendre une nouvelle vie.  
  
Son attention se porta vers le blond, qui continuait de débiter avec déchaînement des phrases sans aucun sens, remuant sans cesse la tête. À ce moment là, Percy savait que Drago l'aimait. Et lui-même ne l'avait jamais tant aimé.  
  
Levant une main, il la posa sur la joue du Serpentard, accomplissant enfin le geste qu'il voulait réaliser il y a quelques minutes. Et, à peine quelques secondes après que le blond ne se tût brutalement en le regardant d'un air abasourdit, Percy avança la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago.   
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
  
"-Simplement dire la vérité?! Répondre! Quelque chose! J'atten- " Soudainement, il n'entendait plus rien. Sa bouche avait-elle arrêté de fonctionner?   
...Une main sur son visage?! Percy?! Il fixa l'accusé, et sa mâchoire alla presque s'écraser à terre au moment où il vit le sourire doux du rouquin.   
  
Pétrifié, il sentit ses lèvres pétiller, chauffer, brûler, tout à la fois. Une explosion sembla réduire à néant sa capacité de penser. Son estomac se noua, semblant réaliser la proximité d'un autre corps, et le sang parcourait son être à une vitesse imaginable. Ses yeux roulèrent dans le fond de sa tête.   
  
Et il s'évanouit.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 10  
  
  
^_^ Rêveuse contente. Très contente. Avoir écrit chapitre. Va aller relire ses reviews et manger un yogourt pour se récompenser.   
  
  
~*~*~  
  
cajedi: Tiens, voici la fin de tes souffrances ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews! Je ne peux pas pas continuer avec des compliments comme ça! ^^  
  
Poucycatt: Elles sont finies mes tendances sadiques, je veux maintenant faire souffrir mes lecteurs le moins possible, mais c'est difficile de bien terminer un chapitre... J'espère que ce chapitre se terminait pas trop mal! J'aurais pu faire si pire... ^^; Brève de bavardage ...Merci!   
  
Trunks-01: Lol, oui, j'ai quelques idées, mais elles sont parfois pas tellement appropriées... ;) Je vais quand même faire de mon mieux pour le prochain chapitre!  
  
morgane: lol! D'accord! ^_^ Merci de l'intérêt!   
  
Sophie Black: Non! Tu peux pas faire ça aux lecteurs du Souhait! ...bon. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que va être "ça" mais j'ai une mauvaise intuition... En tous cas, j'attends le prochain chapitre du Souhait, espérant que la fin est loin, loin... Merci des commentaires! Et je t'envie pour l'ordi ^_^ Le nôtre est juste à côté de la chambre de mes parents... ^^;  
  
Mymye Potter: Lol, ne me boude pas! :) Tu ressens toutes leurs émotions? Moi aussi ^_~ J'espère que le baiser était crédible!   
bwahaha...tu ne m'auras pas cette fois! Je lis couchée sur le dos! ;) ...Moi, la meilleure?! *Perd conscience, mais sans aucun bruit* Merci! ^_^  
  
marie.hedwige: Le voilà, ton petit bisou ;) Contente que tu aies aimé. ^_^ J'ai bien rit quand t'as décris ta perception de la scène aussi! Merci! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rêveuse vouloir savoir si elle n'a pas fait tout foirer. Serait très reconnaissante d'avoir des commentaires. :) 


	11. Chapitre 11 La finale

Apprendre à se connaître  
Chapitre 11 - La finale  
  
Rated - PG  
Classé - Romance/Humour  
Mettant en vedette - Percy Weasley et Drago Malefoy  
Idée originale de base - Mymye-Potter  
Réponse au défi - Romance Percy/Drago  
Écrit par - Rêveuse  
  
Notes: Ben voilà! Le dernier chapitre! ^_^ Mon premier WIP complet, je suis fière! Mon plus long chapitre aussi; avec les notes, il fait plus de 3000 mots! Un remerciement final à vous, chers lecteurs! :)  
  
Faln-angel-2999 : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait sourire, la première review du chapitre en plus! ^_^   
  
marie.hedwige : LOL Je l'adore, ma pompom girl ;) Hé bien tu vois, c'était pas fini! Faudra attendre le gros "FIN" plus bas! Merci encore pour ton encouragement continuel! :D   
  
cajedi : lol, je suis ravie de ton impatience (Hum.. c'est pas méchant, ça?) mais je m'excuse du long délai. Ce chapitre est le dernier et je voulais le finir en beauté, et puis il fait plus que le double du dernier chapitre... Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Désolée! Comment ai-je pu te faire ça? lol ;) Pauvre lectrice impatiente!  
Merci de tes commentaires, je les ai savourés moi aussi :) Merci des félicitations, et d'avoir tenter de me rappeler à l'ordre! ^^ Je venais enfin de finir d'écrire ce chapitre quand j'ai reçu ta review ;)   
  
Sophie Black : Lol, contente de voir que ça t'as plu ;) Merci des commentaires!  
En fait, j'écris comme ça sans vraiment le vouloir, je trouve que chaque sentiment, aussi petit qu'il est, est très important... Heureusement que je garde ça à un minimum ou sinon ça serait sans fin et très ennuyant ^^;   
Et justement, pour le Souhait: reprend toi! Lol, t'es presque aussi longue que moi... ;) Nah, je sais que tu fais plus qu'une chose à la fois: tu es pardonnée!   
  
Poucycatt : Merci de l'encouragement et du compliment :D Et pas seulement pour ce chapitre! Big kiss à toi aussi! ^_~  
  
larme-bleue : Wow, quelle confiance! ^-^ En tous cas, j'espère que as aimé le chapitre 10, et que cette fois-ci aussi tu sois contente de l'update! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire quelque chose d'aussi encourageant ;)   
  
Mymye-Potter : LOL, il ne fallait pas me prendre au mot! ^_^ Tu m'as fais rire, ma vieille. Au moins tu me boudes plus! *Mets la main sur le cœur* Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir la nuit...  
T'aimes bien quand j'écris? C'est bien, c'est justement ce que je suis en train de faire... Tu as plein de lecture devant toi! J't'aimymye! ^_~ (Je devrais me taire là? Je dis toujours des conneries...*soupir*)   
Et puis le yogourt était délicieux, merci!   
  
Sha : Merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour m'écrire! ^_^ Je continue, j'ai même fini! Bonne lecture! ;)   
  
Cora : Hum... j'ai testé ta patience là, non? ;) lol   
Merci du commentaire, bonne lecture à nouveau! Ta soif va être étanchée ^_^  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fin du dernier chapitre:  
  
""-Simplement dire la vérité?! Répondre! Quelque chose! J'atten- " Soudainement, il n'entendait plus rien. Sa bouche avait-elle arrêté de fonctionner?   
...Une main sur son visage?! Percy?! Il fixa l'accusé, et sa mâchoire alla presque s'écraser à terre au moment où il vit le sourire doux du rouquin.   
  
Pétrifié, il sentit ses lèvres pétiller, chauffer, brûler, tout à la fois. Une explosion sembla réduire à néant sa capacité de penser. Son estomac se noua, semblant réaliser la proximité d'un autre corps, et le sang parcourait son être à une vitesse imaginable. Ses yeux roulèrent dans le fond de sa tête.   
  
Et il s'évanouit."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Le thorax de Percy se soulevait lentement, longuement. Chaque bouffée d'air apportait avec elle un parfum, l'odeur de Drago, et il s'en enivrait. Le moment lui paraissait irréel. Un sentiment de bonheur et de paix comme celui-là ne pouvait être que trompeur...   
  
'Arrête ça tout de suite et savoure, stupide!' Un coin de sa bouche se releva contre celle de Drago, et il suivit son propre conseil.  
  
Mais, soudain, les bras qui étaient étirés de chaque côté de Percy, paume contre sol, cillèrent. Le rouquin n'eût pas de réagir que le corps au-dessus du sien s'effondrait sur lui, coupant sa respiration d'un coup sec. Alerté, ses yeux grands ouverts par la surprise, il se tourna en vitesse, Drago dans les bras.   
  
Il garda ses paupières closes tout en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. La sensation de bien-être s'était estompé en laissant toute la place à la réalité. L'inquiétude s'infiltrait également, et à grande échelle. Aussitôt qu'il le pouvait, il ouvrit les yeux.   
  
Et se glaça d'horreur. Drago Malefoy était mort! Percy lâcha le Serpentard et s'agenouilla à ses côtés en vitesse. Le cœur lui martelant la poitrine, il fit une courte évaluation. Drago respirait encore. Percy soupira de soulagement: le blond n'était qu'évanoui. Soulagé, mais le cœur encore emballé, il se recoucha sur le sol et repris le Serpentard en étreinte. Il s'était vraiment inquiété pour Drago; cette affection devenait sérieuse...  
  
Percy sourit.   
  
Il regarda autour de lui, lentement, comme s'il tentait de se convaincre que tout ceci était vrai. La flamme des bougies qui flottaient dans la pièce était la seule lumière, le soleil étant couché depuis longtemps. Partout où il posait les yeux, une scène partagée avec Drago lui revenait en mémoire... le lit... la chaise... Finalement, il retourna le regard vers le jeune homme en chair et en os, les souvenirs ne le contentant pas.  
  
Il lui vint à l'esprit que ce serait bien de le réanimer. Il craignait un peu la réaction du Serpentard, mais savait que c'était la chose à faire.   
  
S'étirant un peu, de façon à bouger sans vraiment se séparer de Drago, il attrapa sa baguette. Il réfléchit un moment, roulant le bâton de bois entre ses doigts.   
  
Il s'en souvenait très bien maintenant. Fred, du temps où les jumeaux se jouaient plus de mauvais coups entre eux-mêmes qu'aux autres, avait fait grimper une couleuvre sur le cou de George, alors que celui-ci était endormi.   
  
L'émotion avait été trop forte pour le garçon de six ans.  
  
La suite des évènements restaient très clairs dans la tête de Percy: Molly Weasley s'était précipitée dans la chambre que partageaient alors les trois jeunes rouquins. Elle avait grondé Fred et enlevé le reptile de la maison, pour ensuite amener une serviette humide. George s'était éveillé en un éclair.  
  
Un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, il fit donc apparaître une serviette d'eau froide.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Froid!" s'écria immédiatement le blond, grimaçant sous la serviette. Percy l'enleva donc et, incertain tout à coup, recula un peu.   
  
Le Serpentard se tortilla sur le sol quelques secondes, puis se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Percy. Il cligna plusieurs fois, surpris à la fois par la lumière et le fait que le rouquin soit là, si près...  
  
Ce n'était pas un rêve?!  
  
Il avait... vraiment... Drago se sentait faiblir à nouveau.  
  
Si son père savait qu'il s'était évanoui... Pire! Qu'il s'était amouraché d'un Weasley mâle! Il devait arrêter tout ça maintenant.   
  
Sa perte de conscience paraissait lui avoir redonné l'esprit. Et cette lucidité affichait clairement son désaccord.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, un souvenir du moment qui avait précédé l'évanouissement envahissait son corps en y répandant une impression presque inconnue...  
  
Sentimentalité. Douceur.   
  
Il était encore divisé en deux.   
  
Et Percy Weasley, remarqua soudainement le Serpentard, le dévisageait bizarrement. Il ouvra la bouche, ne sachant pas quel côté gagnerait. "Percy -" commença-il avant qu'une voix familière résonne, amplifiée, dans tout le manoir.   
  
"Tous les invités sont priés de venir à la Salle, au premier étage, immédiatement. Le bal va commencer."  
  
'Papa... Le bal...' Tout ça lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment et une grande inquiétude assombrit tout à coup son conflit de personnalités qui sembla alors futile. "Il faut y aller." fit-il sérieusement. Il se mit sur pied et tourna la poignée sans même vérifier que le rouquin le suivait.   
  
Ils courent vers la Salle.   
  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Percy se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi le blond était si sombre et nerveux tout à coup. Il était certain que ça n'avait pas de lien avec leur situation affective.  
  
Ou, du moins, pas directement.  
  
Il jeta un regard curieux au Serpentard, mais celui-ci l'ignora complètement. Percy tourna ensuite la tête vers le spectacle devant lui.  
  
C'était... vraiment différent. Tous ces gens, habituellement sobres et assis derrières des bureaux, dansaient et fêtaient. Certains étaient apparemment sous l'influence de l'alcool. Des rires aigus et incontrôlés fusaient à travers la lourde musique des Bizarr' Sisters, ce qui eût pour effet de donner un mal de tête immédiat à Percy.  
  
C'était encore plus horrible que le Bal de Noël du Tournoi des Champions.   
  
Il remarqua son père, qui avançait vers lui d'un air enjoué. "Perce!" lança-t-il, tandis que Drago s'éloignait d'un bond. Arthur ne le remarqua pas le moins du monde. "Je ne t'ai pas vu de la soirée! Tu t'es amusé?" Le jeune homme pouvait sentir le sang monter à ses joues. Heureusement, il n'eut même pas à répondre. "Oublie ça... Enfin, tu pourras retourner à ton travail si tu le veux tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, j'ai quelques amis à te montrer, avant que l'on ne doive partir."  
  
Il entraîna Percy à un petit groupe de sorciers. Une ronde de poignées de mains et de conversations un peu inconfortables s'en suivirent.   
  
Drago lui jeta un dernier regard, puis continua à frayer son chemin dans la foule à la recherche de son père. Il scrutait les alentours du buffet lorsqu'une assiette de fruits de mer lui apparut tout à fait attrayante...  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
"Tu es sûr que tu veux rester?" demanda Arthur Weasley d'un ton incrédule. Lui et son fils étaient de nouveau à l'écart. "Enfin... bien sûr Percy. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas pressé de quitter... Ça te fait une sortie..."  
  
"Je te raccompagne dehors? On ne peut pas Apparaître à l'intérieur du manoir." Son père ne remarqua pas l'empressé changement de sujet.  
  
"Bien sûr."  
  
Les deux rouquins avancèrent vers la sortie, une haute porte ornée richement, mais ne l'atteignirent jamais. Une pluie de sortilèges retentit et la porte se cadenassa bruyamment.   
  
Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, la musique arrêta brusquement et, parmi les cris horrifiés de certains, on pouvait clairement entendre une voix. Un sifflement, un son à peine humain qui fit frémir Percy.  
  
"Personne ne sort d'ici."   
  
L'obscurité fut brisée par un éclat vif à l'avant. À la place des Bizarr' Sisters, un groupement d'ombres envahissait la scène. L'un d'eux, car il s'agissait bien de personnes, faisait face à l'assemblée sous le jet de lumière.   
  
Percy n'avait jamais vu Voldemort, mais il le reconnut pourtant immédiatement.   
  
Les hurlements s'intensifièrent. Percy sentait son père se crisper à ses côtés, et sortir sa baguette. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul: des sorts, des exclamations magiques fusèrent d'un peu partout vers la scène. Un mur invisible les renvoya dangereusement. Les plaintes qui suivirent firent sourire le Maître des Ténèbres cruellement. "Je ne suis pas stupide..." murmura-t-il, bien qu'il fut entendu par tous grâce au Sonorus.  
  
Quelques Mangemorts, éparpillés dans la Salle, avaient pris des otages. Cornelius Fudge, complètement abasourdi, se retrouvait agrippé férocement par un grand blond. Personne ne pouvait plus avoir de doute maintenant: Lucius Malefoy était bel et bien du côté du mal. Il pointa le crâne de Fudge de son arme et rejoignit calmement Voldemort.   
  
"Bien chers amis, veuillez acclamer votre Maître!" ironisa-t-il. Voldemort repris la parole alors, mais Percy ne l'entendit pas.  
  
'C'est impossible... Je rêve. Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve! Il n'est qu'un mythe... une légende... Il était mort!' Un coup de coude le sortit de ses pensées et il vit, dans le faible éclairage auquel ses yeux s'étaient habitués, son père partir en courant vers la scène. Des dizaines d'invités, certains que Percy pouvait identifier à des Aurores, s'y dirigeaient aussi.   
  
Le rouquin ne put que deviner la fureur des Mangemorts, car au même moment il était saisi par le bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et lorsqu'il aurait pu arrêter, il ne le fit pas.   
  
C'était Drago.  
  
Il le tirait loin de la foule, dans l'un des coins déserts de la grande pièce. Puis ils stoppèrent tout mouvement et Drago tombait à genoux et examinait précipitamment le plancher. Percy l'entendait respirer bruyamment. Le Serpentard glissa ses doigts sous le tapis alors qu'une guerre magique commençait derrière eux. Une trappe s'ouvrit devant Drago et celui-ci se prépara à y pousser Percy.   
  
Mais tout à coup, il se fit surprendre par une explosion d'étincelles vertes près de lui et se figea sous la surprise. Le rouquin empoigna le jeune homme malgré tout et ils tombèrent ensemble dans le trou, leurs bras frottant douloureusement contre les parois serrées. Ils atterrirent, sans un bruit, dans un épais tas de poussière.  
  
Toussant, en sueur, les deux sorciers se relevèrent. "Viens," dit Drago d'un ton maladif. Percy lui prit la main et lorsque le blond releva les yeux vers lui, surpris, il fit face à une forte détermination.   
  
"Je te suis."   
  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
  
Percy aida le Serpentard à sortir. Ils cachèrent ensemble le trou d'une pierre imposante, puis reculèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles.   
  
Ils étaient à l'abri, loin du Manoir. Le bâtiment, derrière les arbres, n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. L'ex-Gryffondor n'avait à espérer que tous s'en sortiraient. Que son père n'aurait rien.  
  
Il tourna son regard vers Drago, qui semblait totalement perdu. Il fixait le sol mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Sans même y réfléchir, Percy le prit dans ses bras. Le blond se retourna et il se retrouvèrent face à face. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait quoi dire. Ils partageaient la peur, la possibilité de perdre des êtres chers dans ce combat.   
  
Drago se rendait bien compte qu'il venait de renier son héritage. Il ne pourrait pas devenir puissant comme son père, faire craindre les Moldus... C'était son rêve, pourtant, d'une certaine façon.   
  
Percy lui avait montré qu'il y avait bien plus important. Et, cette bataille qui avait éclaté dans sa demeure l'avait effrayé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Le plus éloigné serait-il de cette tuerie, le meilleur. Tant pis s'il était maintenant neutre dans la guerre. Il pouvait même, si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour survivre, se mettre du côté des gentils. Du côté de Potter.  
  
Mais également celui de Percy.  
  
Mieux tout d'un coup, il se réfugia davantage dans les bras du rouquin, et embrassa celui-ci sur la joue. En réponse, l'étreinte fut plus forte et les yeux de Percy brillèrent en le regardant.  
  
Le baiser fut encore meilleur que le deuxième. Cette fois, Drago en savoura chaque seconde.  
  
  
"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~  
  
  
Le Magicobus les déposa et Drago sortit quelques Gallions de sa poche. Le jeune homme, qui avait tenté de rompre leur silence durant le voyage, brilla d'excitation, et leur fit un signe de la main alors que l'engin reprenait son chemin.  
  
Ottery St-Catchpole était aussi resplendissant que toujours. Le village baignait dans le soleil du matin et l'air était chaud. Percy conduisit Drago hors du parc encore désert, brisant le regard interrogé que le blond lançait à une balançoire.   
  
"Vous habitez au milieu des Moldus?" demanda le plus jeune des deux sorciers, l'ombre d'une grimace sur les lèvres.  
  
"Ils sont comme nous, Drago. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer: ce qu'ils n'ont pas en magie il l'ont en créativité. Les Moldus ont toutes sortes d'inventions pour compenser." Le Serpentard n'avait pas tout à fait l'air convaincu. 'Fallait s'y attendre...' pensa le rouquin. 'Ça va prendre du temps, mais je suis près à m'investir.'  
  
Un sentiment de bonheur s'éveilla en lui. Tout allait tellement bien! Il était amoureux!   
  
Ils marchèrent à travers le chemin de terre, Drago sursautant la première fois qu'il vit une automobile s'approcher. Depuis, il n'osa plus dépasser le trottoir et Percy dût l'amener de force à changer de rue. Il atteignirent un boisé et passèrent à travers les arbres, jusqu'à dépasser le sort de protection contre les non-sorciers.   
Choqué, Drago releva la tête pour fixer le sommet de la bâtisse devant lui.  
  
"C'est le Terrier." sourit Percy. Ils étaient dans le jardin d'en arrière, mais la maison restait impressionnante. Peu importait si Drago la pensait en ruines, le rouquin pouvait comprendre. Il posa la main sur l'épaule du blond.   
  
"Attend moi ici, je vais d'abord parler à ma famille." Drago était nerveux.   
  
"Non! Il ne faut pas. Pas tout de suite! Weasley- enfin, Ron- et moi, on ne peut pas se sentir. Ta famille ne voudra jamais me voir. Je pourrais rester ici pendant un moment et tu m'apporterais de la nourriture-"   
  
"Pas question." Son ton était sévère, mais son visage restait doux. "Tu as besoin d'aide. Ton père, s'il a réussit à s'enfuir, va vouloir te reprendre. Et tu ne veux pas devenir un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas? J'en suis sûr." Drago acquiesça lentement. "Alors il pourrait t'amener de force. Et je veux que tu restes avec moi."  
  
Le regard de Drago semblait faire fondre son cœur. Le blond sourit. "Moi aussi." fit-il d'une petite voix.  
  
"On a tout ce qui faut ici, Drago, ne t'en fait pas. Les Weasley ne sont peut-être pas aussi riches que les Malefoy, mais on ne manque de rien. Tu pourras aller à Poudlard, aussi." Il sourit à son tour. "Je t'enverrai des lettres à toutes les semaines, Drago, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras."  
  
Le souffle court, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Un baiser d'espoir et d'assurance. Percy le regarda un instant avant de partir vers le Terrier. Joyeux, presque plus inquiet, le Serpentard s'assit à terre et lui renvoya son regard.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
  
Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et cogna à la porte. Aussitôt, des bruits de pas excités bondirent de l'intérieur et l'entrée s'ouvrait. Quelques têtes rousses le fixèrent d'abord curieusement, avant de se jeter sur lui. Percy commença à étouffer sous les étreintes.   
  
"Percy! Tu es vivant!"  
  
"Enfin de retour, Perce? Maman commençait à s'inquiéter, tu sais."  
  
"Mon chéri!"  
  
Finalement, Percy réussit à avancer. "Bonjour tout le monde!" lança-t-il avec un large sourire.   
  
Fred fronça les sourcils en chœur avec son jumeau, et ils dévisagèrent bizarrement leur grand frère. "Est-ce que ça va?"  
  
Arthur se faufila devant eux et regarda Percy d'une façon que celui-ci ne réussit pas à interpréter. "Où étais-tu? Je t'ai cherché partout... je te croyais mort! ...que les Mangemorts t'avaient pris..." Finalement, il se tût et serra son fils de toutes ses forces. "Fudge, Phalaris, Fol Oeil... Bartier... Ils sont morts, Percy, morts... Les autres ont survécus, mais Tu-Sais-Qui s'est échappé... On a même pas pût attraper Malefoy..."  
  
Percy avala difficilement à la mention de ce dernier nom. "Tu vas bien, Papa?"   
  
"Oui, bien sûr... Mais toi, comment es-tu parti?"  
  
"C'est, hum, une longue histoire... quelqu'un m'a aidé..."  
  
Devant l'air interrogé de son père, le rouquin décida de se lancer. Regardant autour, il remarqua que Hermione Granger et Harry Potter était là également, blancs comme des draps, le dernier tenant son front douloureusement.   
  
Percy devinait que Harry passerait une année difficile. Ce qu'il allait annoncer ne l'aiderait sûrement pas... Il prit une grande respiration.  
  
"Maman, papa." Ils les regarda l'un après l'autre, puis continua avec ses frères, Ginny et finalement Harry et Hermione. "J'ai un amoureux."   
  
Du côté de ses parents, la réaction fût la même qu'à son entrée. Les deux avait explosé de joie. Surtout sa mère. "C'est fantastique! Enfin une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui!"   
  
Ron, Fred, George et Ginny le fixait avec surprise. Quant aux invités, ils étaient déconcertés. Il vit Hermione bouger silencieusement les lèvres. 'Gay?'  
  
"C'est qui?"  
  
"Tu le vois depuis longtemps?"   
  
"Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrer?" termina Ginny, tout à coup excitée d'en savoir plus.   
  
Percy eût un petit sourire. "Tout en son temps..." Il devint sérieux. "Il se doit se cacher pour au moins le reste de l'été, sa famille est du côté de Vous Savez Qui et il les a laissé tomber. Est-ce qu'il pourrait... rester ici?"  
  
Molly et Arthur se regardèrent un moment et, comme s'ils avaient discuté par télépathie, hochèrent tous les deux la tête. "Aucun problème."   
  
"Il sera le bienvenu."   
  
"...Qui est-ce?" tenta Ron à nouveau. Tout le monde semblait également attendre la réponse.   
  
"Je vais aller le chercher." Il fit une courte pause. "Mais avant, je veux simplement vous dire qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi, peu importe son passé." Quelques regards s'échangèrent, et Percy sortit.  
  
"Alors?"   
  
La voix le fit sursauter. Il se tourna pour face à Drago, qui sourit en voyant le résultat de sa question. "Désolé!"   
  
"Tu pourras rester chez nous sans problèmes, Drago." dit gentiment Percy, une fois calmé. "On t'accueille à bras grands ouverts."  
  
Le Serpentard continua à sourire, mais son ton était plus sérieux. "Ils vont être surpris, non? Tu leur as dit que j'étais quoi? Un ami?"  
  
"Non. Je leur ai tout dit. Tu es mon amoureux, Drago, rien de moins. Je n'aurais pas pu le cacher."  
  
Pendant un moment, le visage du blond s'illumina, avant que le coin de ses lèvres ne s'étire sournoisement.  
  
"Il vont vraiment être surpris, non?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
La porte s'ouvrit.   
  
Le cri fut entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
*nerveuse* Alors, hum... Comment c'était?   
  
Je ne voulais pas trop parler de la bataille, ça paraît? ^^ Et je voulais une bonne fin... elle est bien ou non? lol, dls, je suis nerveuse :)  
  
Enfin, je ne crois pas faire de suite (sequel), mais j'aurais quelques idées... Je l'écrirai peut-être, si j'ai plusieurs demandes ;) Par contre, j'ai un peu peur que ça ressemble au "Défi de Rêveuse II" de Sophie... alors faudra des arguments convaincants ^^;  
  
Bye bye chers lecteurs! Merci d'être restés jusqu'au bout! :D   
  
~Rêveuse  
XXXXXXXXXXXX 


	12. NOTES

Je vous adore et je me déteste. Arg.  
  
Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir écrit depuis février... J'ai une excuse concrète pour le mois de mars (voyage de deux semaines outre-mer et préparations pour celui-ci), mais pas pour le reste... Autant pour cette fic que pour Obsession, je ne réussissais plus à rien faire. Tout ce que j'entreprennait devenait un cauchemar et j'avais l'impression de tout gâcher :(  
  
Mais là, je m'y remets, promis. Et maintenant que je sais que la plupart veuillent une suite (Wouais!! ^_^ Merci! J'vous adore!) il me faut des opinions.   
  
Par exemple, Faln-angel-2999 a suggérer de simplement terminer la partie avec les Weasleys, comment ils s'arrangent avec Drago et tout :P   
Alors ce serait soit un court chapitre comme ça, ou complètement une autre longue partie, avec Lucius, Voldemort, et un autre couple hum... spécial. ^^;   
  
En tous cas...avouez qu'avec les menaces de certains, (dont Trunks-01 et lol, pour ne nommer personne... ^_~) je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que de continuer! Mais, sincèrement, je vous laisse pas tomber, je ferai de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de vos reviews!   
  
...Et peu importe si ce message semble aussi sappy que mon histoire! ;)  
  
Rêveuse, le Retour   
xxx 


End file.
